Half
by soulspirit18
Summary: Post Eclipse, Pre BD. Bella runs from a very controlling Edward w/ help from Alice. When she gets into trouble someone comes to her rescue. Little does she know a certain cowboy might come for a visit. A B/J story. M just in case.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight.**

_**Summary: Post Eclipse, Pre Breaking Dawn. Obsessive and controlling Edward becomes too much for Bella, so she seeks help from Alice. Running away is the only thing she can do, but being Bella of course she gets into some trouble. She gets rescued from death. Living happily with a new family, what happens when a cowboy everybody loves comes for a visit?**_

* * *

_**Half— **_**Kind of, sort of a Prologue. Yeah, I guess it's the prologue.**

_I lay in fake contentment while wind brushes through the leaves and causes grass to tickle my limp arm. Half the moon shines not as brightly as it used to across the meadow that seemed to start it all._

_Here is where the decision he was making on whether my blood would have been spelt or if our 'love' would last another day._

_Everything seems duller now. What was it like to feel? Was there love once?_

_I don't know. _

_I'm always just half awake._

_His arm presses me even tighter against his side, as if I could move away. As if I have the choice._

_I lay still as his lips brush my cheek, as his possessive hands wrap much more of me. Once upon a time my heart would have beat erratically from any small contact, now it always remains steady, barely beating._

_Suffocating._

_He suffocates me. He knows, but I'm his to do as he pleases with._

_I am his. Only his._

_He reminds me every time I speak that I am my own person. He placed a reminder around my neck; a choker with his initials, E.C., it barely lets me get the oxygen I need._

_I still remain human. I used to have hope, still fought against him but I became so tired. A human can only take so much before they give in, become conquered by something greater._

_I loved him with my entire being before. After all the controlling, things began to become numb; I've been completely encompassed without feelings. _

_I was only ever a prize, a pet, to him. But I don't care anymore._

_I lay in my captor's arms almost catatonic, but he doesn't care. It gives him better control. _

_The scene changes abruptly. The sand itches my arms, ocean brushes my feet, and the sun is covered by thin clouds._

_Now a forced laugh makes its way out of my mouth. It hurts, and tears threaten to spill but I can't allow them._

_His possessive paws wrap around my entire being. The choker is still there, but different initials now, J.B. _

_He is the same as the other, but now I must force emotions. Things I don't feel, I can no longer feel._

_I am theirs, not their love but their prize, pet. _

_No longer am I with them, but alone in the dark. Unconsciousness seems to be sinking in._

_The last things I see are two sets of glowing red eyes that feel like home._

Once my eyes are closed and consciousness ceases, the same dream occurs. I chose not to think about it in the beginning, but after months of the same reoccurring thing and finally having to make the choice between Edward and Jacob, then getting engaged soon after…

Now just seems like the perfect time to consider that this may be a sign. Possibly a type of vision, not the Alice kind but one nonetheless.

I don't actually know what to think about it. I mean it is obvious, all except the red eyes, but what I'm I suppose to do. The ones with the red eyes would probably be my only chance, but I don't even know who they are.

Why can't I ever just have a normal freaking life?

A human really should not know about vampires and werewolves. And yet I could never find myself being away from them, could never actually get away from them.

Edward obviously would not – was not even could not, it's that he will not allow it— just let me go. One of the things about the dream that was a definite perk was that my mind made me actually look at Edward with new eyes, no longer blinded by my infatuation.

Obsessive, possessive, and controlling.

I tried to make it better between us, tried to think maybe he wasn't all those things. That he does actually love me and would do anything for me. By telling him how I could take care of myself, or that I know when I need to eat, or what I think about him treating me as a child. None of it worked, it didn't even seem like he was listening; only a smile that brushed me aside.

He never listened to what I had to say, always what he wanted for me.

If any guy spoke to me harmlessly, Edward would wrap his arms around my shoulders and growl territorially to those around. He even did it to Emmett. It frightened me, that the dream would be completely true.

Would I just become a shell if I stayed with him? Never be me anymore?

I didn't know, but it was definitely looking that way.

Thinking about breaking it off with him now didn't even hurt much. But I was scared of how he would take it; because I had a feeling he would hurt me or someone else. I was only lucky Jacob simply ran away, Edward didn't seem he would do the same.

I would need someone's help, more specifically Alice's help.

Lately she has been hinting that she knows something by always saying things like, 'when the time comes, find me,' or 'I see everything, Bella,' and so many more. So obviously she knows something.

Something that will help me… something that can hopefully save me.

I mean a person can only take so much, and I can guarantee if Edward tells me 'Pop-tarts' are not good for me one more time I promise someone will get hurt and it most definitely will not be me. No one tells me that I can't eat whatever fruity frosted pastry snacks I want and gets away with it.

Maybe Alice will sneak me some, or maybe she could be the person to rip Edwards's arms off the next time he snatches my snacks. Either works for me, maybe she could do both.

Okay, I am going to make the decision to ask her if she will have Pop-tarts and gummy worms. There now when I see her she should have some, well hopefully.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

She probably already knows what my next course is going to be. I wonder if she has even told anyone about what might happen, or what I'm about to go to her for.

If anyone, I would think she would have told Jasper. They are best friends, once upon a time husband and wife. If you are wondering what happened there, it's basically that they were never soul mates and Alice said the time finally came for them to separate. That happened about five months ago, just before the Volturi incident.

Jasper should already know something is wrong, because waking up and getting enlightened that my fiancé is not who I always believed him to be can certainly change a person's emotions. I catch his glances some times, still at a distance but he always looks at me with a knowing look. But I don't know what that look could mean, obviously he knows how I feel but it's more. Maybe it's that we just feel similar about how different we are to the perfect Cullen's.

I don't exactly know what it is but…with him, I feel as if I know him; like if we were allowed to speak to one another things would be easy. But we're not allowed, so I don't dwell on the thought.

Maybe someday when Edward no longer tries to control me, I can finally talk to Jasper.

Maybe.

After all the random thoughts, I finally make it to the Cullen mansion finding only Alice on the steps.

She sparkles on the porch, before the clouds throw their curtains around the sun. The feeling of inadequateness bubbles within me, but I push it away easily already used to the feeling.

My ancient truck coughs once after I turn it off, I try not to think about having to get a new vehicle as I make my way towards the porch.

Plopping down next to Alice, I look at her questioning.

She laughed as she reached in her pocket and pulled out what I have been craving for almost a month. I snatch the snacks and mumbled a quick 'thank you,' before diving in.

"So, you've finally come." Alice said, looking disgusted at my yummy food.

"As if you didn't know a long time ago." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Of course I did." She said with a light laugh.

"So tell me great one, what am I suppose to do?" I asked, but then remembered something. "No one is here, right?"

"No, no I had everyone get out of the house to go on a hunting trip. When they were all busy, I ran back here and stopped at a gas station on the way." She answered gesturing toward my food. "Anyways, I only see one way that is the best to help you. You will have to do as I say and accept whatever I give you though, alright Bella?" She asked looking at me sternly, which was almost comical from Alice.

"Alright, just tell me what I have to do."

"You'll have to make up some story to your father, say something about being accepted at some school." She started cheerily, and then looked sort of nervous. "I will have to fake your death some time after you leave."

"Yeah, I somehow knew that was going to be needed to be done." I sighed.

"Okay, well then you have to get a new car. Just some rentable car, don't worry about papers and stuff. I already took care of all of it." At my nod, she went on.

"Stay on the northern states, like drive towards New York or Maine or something."

"Why do I need to stay on the northern states?" I asked. I mean why couldn't I go to Texas or Florida, I am the one that is human and doesn't have the umm… _super_ ability to sparkle.

Yep, super.

Anyways, as I was questioning why it is vampires need to sparkle, Alice broke through that.

"That way I can always go to you if I need to." She said, but it sounded like she was keeping something out. Being psychic, she probably already seen that I was going to ask about it and continued on.

"Just so you know, Bella you still become one of us." She said with pat to my back.

"How could that be though?" I asked.

"You have always been destined to be a vampire. That has always been solid."

After a long silence, I decided to ask the question that needed to be answered. "So when am I suppose to leave?"

"Well, how long do you think you can deal with Eddie?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure, probably not long. How about two weeks? That way we have time to do the things that need to be done." I suggested.

"Works for me." She replied bouncing in place. "Now, why don't I take you shopping?"

*****Cue time lapse music…bom, bom, bom, dop, dop, lala*****

Now I sat in some midget car, that Alice thought was cute and funny and that I would have to drive it, taking a deep shaky breath and I finally started the car to make my way out of Washington.

I never thought that I would ever run from something, especially after all the vampires and near death experiences I have dealt with in the past. Never thought it would be Edward, my protector (no, ex protector) I would try to escape from.

Ironic, neh?

But the only way Alice seen it was that running was the only escape, only way to freedom.

My freedom.

Ah, such a beautiful word. Freedom. I never even knew I was trapped, but at least I figured it out before the marriage instead of way after. Now I can do what I want to in _my_ life, no one else will baby me. I mean I took care of myself before I moved to Forks; I can still do it now.

Alice had left me with a cell, that she said only she had the number too. Of course being the funny person that she is, she also gave me a large box filled with my favorite Pop-tarts and gummy worms to eat to my heart's content.

I now also had new and am now Mary Brandon, obviously not very creative but Alice was happy to have me pretend that some of her true name was mine. And of course she had to give me at least two thousand dollars in cash and a black credit card.

Singing loudly to the radio and snacking on gummies while driving the midget of a car (Mini Cooper, for those that really want to know), I felt as if I was in paradise.

...

The rain kept coming down even almost sixteen hours later of driving. I think I was in Montana now, but wasn't too sure. After so many hours of driving I knew I needed to stop at a hotel, no need hitting a bunch of random people by sleeping behind the wheel.

It was incredibly dark, except for some slight lights flickering around the streets. Something in my gut told me to just keep going, to stop at the next town. But I didn't think I was going to last awake any longer, so thinking about it quickly I made the decision to grab some coffee then continue on my way.

Finding a still open gas station, I pulled up next to a pump and put gas in the car using the black card. After that was all done, I made my way inside.

There was only two clerks talking and joking around, seeming to try to keep one another awake on the job. Only one other customer was in the store that wasn't really looking at anything. His beady eyes followed me when he realize someone else is in the store. I try to ignore that he is looking at me with a look that makes me shiver and feel sick.

I quickly make my coffee and make my way to pay for it. When I get to the counter, I look around to find the man no longer there and something in my gut tells me things are not looking to good for me.

The car is not that far from the entrance, and I know I can't walk to fast or I will just end up falling on my face while holding a hot cup of coffee. I try not to think too much about the creepy man, since if anything happened the two workers would be right there.

So after paying, I make my way to the doors and head straight for my car. I fumble for the keys in my pockets while desperately trying to keep the coffee in the cup.

Now most would probably say that I was smart to lock up the car, before going into the store. But at the time…well, I thought the complete opposite when that man came from behind one of the gas pump machines and I still didn't have my keys in my hand.

I would have screamed, but for the knife being placed lightly on top of my stomach and the threats he made. He pulled me along using my arm, causing me to drop the cup, and walked us towards a nearby alleyway.

Any chance that the two clerks could save me vanished, because through the glass they were still laughing around while my every being was screaming on the inside. The rain starts to come down at a faster speed, and I can barely see what's around me. All I hear is the pounding of it on the concrete, and know no one will be able to hear me even if I do scream.

Just as I'm about to say screw it and scream anyway he abruptly pushes me roughly in the alley. My body bounces roughly off a wall and crashes to the ground. My arms automatically go out to protect my face, but my landing is in a twisted manner and I can almost hear a rib crack.

I know it's broken when I angle to push my body up and my right side flares wildly. A scream ricochets throughout the alley and I don't even realize its mine until my throat aches and the man pushes his nasty hand against my mouth.

His one hand tangles through my hair, and he pulls me so I am lying on my back. The movements make me scream out again, but his hand muffle the sounds, and tears stream down my face from the pain.

I'm pinned down between his legs. My hands being free began to swing wildly at him and actually land a hit on his face. This causes him to get angry and he takes the hand from my hair and punches me a couple times all over.

My tears fall around my head, as I keep fighting the man and the pain, and the rain becomes one with them.

He must of really been getting tired of my futile hits, because soon my hands are over my head and the hand that was over my mouth is no longer there. But I feel the warm, sticky liquid seeping through my shirt just before a searing pain is felt along my side that puts the cracked rib to shame.

Louder my screams are heard by only me and this grotesque man. His knife is in my face and covered in my blood that is being washed away along with my tears. I breathe through my mouth when I can smell the blood a bit, needing to remain conscious… needing to fight.

He tears my shirt off using the knife, and I try to get free. But my mind starts to feel light and things start to get foggy and dark. The feelings of the cold rain hitting my upper body and face start to make everything numb.

Suddenly I don't feel his weight on me anymore, and through the slits my eyes make I make out another man who snaps the others neck before he is in front of me. His eyes are semi black, but I can make out the red. And they seem so familiar, those red eyes.

The rain almost completely stops, except for some light sprinkles that soothe my aching body. Blood keeps raging out of me, and I know that soon I wouldn't even feel it if this vampire chose to eat me.

Darkness takes over, but those red eyes are the last thing I see knowing I've seen them countless times before.

* * *

**Please review. **


	2. Ch 2 Yellow Fucking Wallpaper PPOV

**Yep, I added a PeterPOV because I thought it was needed and just felt like it :) **

* * *

_Half— Yellow Fucking Wallpaper_

**PeterPOV**

Yellow, really? Motherfucking –burning- my- sensitive- fucking- eyes- yellow.

What the fuck was Charlotte thinking about? Where the fuck was I in this decision?

Shit, I know this ain't anybodies room but what if we actually did have some guest magically show up. They ain't going to want to stare at bright ass yellow walls.

Hasn't she read that book about some yellow wallpaper? The chick in that story goes all types of loony over the YELLOW wallpaper, thinking she was trapped or some shit in it.

I think that should win my case, but it's already too late because everything is in that damn color and I have to say how much of a grand fucking room it is.

"Yeah, any guest we have will go crazy." I tell her not lying in the least, because any one staying in this room for any period of time will go crazy just like that chick in the book.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they really will." I say and have a real hard time not laughing.

"Great, I only have to grab a few pieces of furniture at the store. Will you try not to get yourself in any trouble?" She asked in almost a pleading tone.

"I'll try." I tell her, throwing a Boy Scout sign for good measure.

She shakes her gorgeous head lightly with a laugh. "Don't you always."

"I'm just going out to hunt tonight, catch me a pimp or high motherfucker."

"See you later then."

I pull her against me before she makes it to the door, slamming my mouth against hers. I could never get enough of this woman.

With a lingering peck she takes off before I can really get her carried away. Shit, I really wanted to get carried away.

I take a glance around the empty leaving room and start considering getting a pet. A dog or something would be nice.

I could just picture my brother coming for a visit and having to tell him that the dog was for keeps not for snacks. Fuck, his face would be hilarious.

Where has that tard been anyways? Hasn't called for a fucking year, last he told me was that fruitcake mind reader brought a human girl into their lives.

Human, really? Maybe reading so many different minds has caused him to finally lose it. Then again that boy has never been right.

Too perfect or goody goody.

Eh, whatever I hate that son of a bitch, no need to dwell.

But my brother should know better. The God of War does not let humans know our secrets or take shit from others.

He really needs to move his ass in with us. He's too domesticated over there.

Last time I visited he was allowing a pixie to shop for him at Abercrombie and Bitch, or some shit like that. I wonder if Jasper was there bitch now.

I shudder at that thought and decide to no longer think on any of that. Looking one more time around the silent place, I turn around and walk to the front door.

A run and a hunt sound perfect for time wasting.

It doesn't take long to find some nice scum in the corner alleyway near a club waiting for some poor girl. I jump from the roof top, landing behind him, snapping his neck, and drain him.

I do this one more time to a mugger not from my other meal, before I decide that I am too fucking slushy for normal and simply roam around the roofs to waste time.

The street litter seems to be kind of slow today, and I soon get bored since there is no entertainment happening tonight. But something tells me that I need to stay out here, even if I am counting lint.

I wander to the east of Montana and begin to decide if I should head to Washington to pay my brother a nice ass whopping' visit. It would be nice and it ain't like we live that far, a quick trip and be back before Charlotte knows.

And boy would she get pissed if she found out I went to visit him without her. She's been meaning to shove her 'fuck me' heels up his emo ass for awhile now for not calling.

Maybe we could go later today.

My senses begin to go wild practically screaming at me to continue to head east. I only run for about two minutes when I hear a girl scream through the downpour and make out the delicious scent of blood.

I pick up speed, knowing that the girl was going to be a very important person in the future. I don't bother thinking why she would, it would do no good and I just really had to hurry my ass up.

The rain seems to rush downwards as I get closer to the alley with a man straddling a small girl, who was covered and surrounded in her own blood. My thirst flares slightly, but not enough to cause me to kill her.

I see the man pull out a knife from her side; she doesn't even make a sound. Her eyes start to flutter close but she keeps trying to hit him. I don't think she can even feel anything anymore.

Before the disgusting fucker can begin unbuttoning her jeans, I throw him off. I make my way to his side and sink my teeth straight in his neck, not even bothering with killing him quickly. I snap some of his limbs before he is even close to death.

When his completely drained I make my way to the girl who's eyes stare at me half lidded in exhaustion. Her heart is slowing too much and my senses keep yelling to save her.

I whisper a 'sorry' that she probably can't even hear before grabbing her left arm and sinking into her flesh, pushing loads of venom into her system. I do this for every limb, then finally her neck.

No scream or sound comes from her even as I pick her up and carry her to my home. I try not to worry since I can hear her heart still beating, but that shit was really strange.

The sun rises just as I smash through the front door that I know I'll be in trouble for later. I run quickly up the stairs and straight to the only guest room around, that happened to be the now ugly ass yellow room.

I feel sorrier now than I did for having to bite her for making her have to stay in this room, but it's the only one besides our room and Jasper's room.

* * *

Charlotte was not at all pleased when she came home to find a changing girl. I quickly told her about what happened before she can tear something I really need off. Of course, at first she's stunned, but quickly get's over it.

For the past two days we simply stood by the girl's bed in the yellow wallpaper room. I try not to look at the stuff, because when I do I keep picturing some chick crawling out. Fuck, I need a therapist.

"How do you think she'll be important?" She asked, staring at the girl.

"I'm not sure yet." I answered.

"Why hasn't she made a sound?" She looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"I don't know." I said. "She's been like this since the beginning."

"It's strange." She said, looking back at the girl. "We've seen countless newborns created and never once was there one silent."

"I know." I whisper, my eyes drifting towards the young girl.

It's as if she's simply sleeping, it's fucking disturbing to say the least. Not even a toe or finger has twitched.

"I hope she isn't too crazy." Charlotte said, breaking our small silence.

"Right there with you. I don't want a full time babysitting gig."

"Maybe we can have Jasper come down." She suggested.

"Something tells me he'll be down sometime soon."

"Good." She said. "I got some new higher heels for his ditchin' ass."

* * *

Day three was finally here and even as the girl's heart beat rapidly there is still no movement or sound from her.

I moved Charlotte behind my back on instinct and wait as her heart starts stuttering to a close. She snaps her eyes open and just stares at us for a couple of long ass minutes while we wait. When no one says anything, she quickly gets up and I can tell she's excited and disoriented from all the old yet new senses.

Again we all just watch each other.

She finally opens her mouth to speak and had us shocked and confused of what comes out of her mouth. "Hello… um, my name is Bella. Thank you for saving my life, and giving me a new one."

How the fuck did she know what we were?

Charlotte echoing my thoughts asked the question, well more like stuttered. "How…how do you know about…?"

"I've known about vampires for almost two years now." Bella answered all nonchalant, while we were freaking the fuck out.

"How could you know? It's against the law for a human to know? Either they should have killed you or turned you." I finally said.

"Well, I dated a vampire." Charlotte and I gasped at that. What the fuck?

"How could you have dated a vampire, shouldn't he have just… ah, drained you?" Charlotte asked.

"Well yeah, but he was a vegetarian. His whole family are vegetarians actually. He had a hard time though, since I was his singer."

Vegetarians, vampire dating a human….? Holy shit of motherfucking Shiva this girl, Bella, was the same as the girl as the fruitcake Cullen was dating.

Holy shit… She must be why Jasper comes here. She's probably important to us because she will be majorly important to him.

Holy shit this is too fucking good. He probably has no fucking idea that she is his future, or that she is even here. Dumbass.


	3. Ch 3 Emotions

**Don't own Twilight, except what I bought.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, they really make my day.**

**I am not really sure how I like this chapter.... hmmm, oh well. You guys can tell me what to work on.**

**Here goes a ****JPOV****.**

Ch.4 Emotions

Clouds grace the sky as water threatens to spill over the small town of Forks, as usual. Tourists passing through always think the greenery is beautiful, though most residents would rather see green that comes up and out of their system then live here for a longer period of time. The children cross to other states after their term in Forks is finally over, trying to see different lives. Live different lives. Become a completely different person, not from a small town.

Which brings us to Bella, who would probably not do something like that.

Bella has officicially been missing for a month. Well, lost to the Cullens that is, everyone including her father believe her to be at some school in New York. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I am positive she is not at some school across the world. Though I can't say she just took off either, that doesn't seem like something she would do. Not with her being so selfless. Then again heer emotions were all over the place recently.

Her emotions, since the Volturi incident, were like a bull trapped in a rodeo. Bella had some raging turmiol going on in that fragile human body, for what? I had no clue. I know now that I should have said something, but I figured that she needed to sort out somethings then speak about her problems. Boy, was I wrong. Instead she just ups and disappears on us.

Everyone in the family has been feeling a lot of powerful negative feelings. Everyone had to lose her once, nobody wanted to lose her again. Poor Emmett wishes to have his baby sister back. I think he really wants to get up and search the whole world for her, but I don't think anyone would let him. Even Rosalie is feeling a little bit of loss, with a tad of anger in there, for the soon-to-be sister that she just got to open up to.

Esme and Carlisle are worried and sad for practically everything about the situation. Where is Bella? Is she okay? Will the other children be fine after awhile? What happens now? Those seem to be the only questions that they whisper to eachother these days. Plus one that everyone keeps asking, What about Edward? How to deal with him?

Edward has been on a somewhat rampage by the whole affair, though if I didn't have to feel what he is feeling I would think his antics were funny. It's almost like he believes Bella will be hiding under every single furniture, tree, or rock. The way his emotions are though are far from a laughing matter. Full blown rage and possessiveness had been constantly rolling around him as he soon as he found out Bella was not in Forks. He has been lossing his mind slowly everyday, but if these are his true colors I am somewhat glad Bella escaped. Carlisle came to the conclusion that Edward would probably calm down staying at the Denali's, which I hardly doubt.

Nobody is sure how to even talk to him anymore, it almost seems the only way to control him would be to lock him up or something. I would actually enjoy that, we never got along in the first place. He always had dark emotions lurking deep, but I could never say anything since who would want to believe that Mr. Precious can be evil. Then Bella came around he had happier feelings that almost seemed to evaporate the dark cloud, but he was still always shifting. That made me not trust him. Now everyone knows what he had inside.

I've finally decided I need a vacation, in order to get away from all of it. Everyone's emotions are always around I have no idea how I actually feel about anything. The only thing I am sure about is that I miss her emotions, because she always had positive ones towards myself. She was the only one that never felt pity for me, even after I told her about my story she felt proud of what I have become. That I was able to not allow those sinister times get to me, well that's what Alice told me Bella had said. Which was strange, but I never questioned it because I liked it. I really liked it, and had no idea why. Probably because no other person has been proud of me, though that only seems to be half true.

Even though we hardly spoke to one another, she had tremendous confidence in me that I have only felt with two people: Peter and Charlotte. How sad that a human girl, _that I tried to drain_, feels great things towards me and my family could not. It was always pity with acceptance when it came to me with the Cullens. They always expected me to mess up, which hurts.

"Hi Jazzy."Alice spoke breaking me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really, just where I was planning on taking a vacation to." I answered with a half truth. I already knew where I was going to go, there was only one place that I would go from the Cullens.

I guess Alice didn't need to ask where, since I already came to a decision awile ago. She didn't even bother checking the future. Seemed to me she already knew something by how much happiness she had rolling off her when she came to talk to me. I just had no idea on why. It was somewhat frightnening.

Just as I was about to ask, she inturrupted. " Well you should probably leave tomorrow. Oh, and I should tell you that they have someone staying with them right now." As she said the second part she felt totally ecstatic.

"Do I know them?" I had to ask. Peter and Charlotte are hard people to get trust from, whenever they visited me here they were always sketchy about the all the Cullens. Except maybe Emmett and Alice, but those two were almost like open books.

"Maybe." She answered by skipping out of my room before I had a chance to ask anything. Well I am going to take that as a yes. Who could this person be? Someone I know and the other Whitlocks trust. I sat contempleting that for at least two hours before finally giving up and started packing for my trip.

I had a feeling Alice knew something deeper then I just knew this person. Same for the Bella business, I could tell she was definantly hiding something there. She always lied when anyone asked her where Bella was, saying she didn't know, but I would let it go and not ask. Alice always had her reasons, though I wish she would tell me.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Montana traveling on my blood red Ducati, my angel. The skies were a hazy gray completely drowning out the sun. I didn't stop anywhere as I drove, afraid of what might happened if I did pull over. Thinking of how the Cullens allows expect me to kill an innocent. Luckily I thought about that and hunted till my stomach felt sloshy this morning.

I started wondering if maybe Bella gone this way, if she was indeed going to New York. Maybe if I was lucky Peter and Charlotte had seen her. I quickly squash that thought as fast as it came. The only reason they would have seen her, would be in order to rescue her from getting attack or during an attack. I would not even now how to react to if something like that happened.

Gravel spins off my back tire as I drive towards their out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere house. It's about two miles from any of the main roads, I don't think anyone even knows it exist. Which is perfect for residential vampires, especially human drinkers.

I stop at the front of the white two story ranch styled house. This place always seemed like my real home, unlike the Cullens giant mansions. I always was a fond believer in money can't buy you happiness, but it always seemed that it could to the Cullens. I believe the only reason I stay with them now is to ensure I don't revert back to old times, which would be highly likely if I lived with Peter and Charlotte.

Taking off my helmet(prop), I smell someone that smelt familiar yet different. A scent of Freesias. There was no way that it could be…no, no, no. I could not believe this, would not believe it. How?When? There was no way that it could be. That would mean.....

Was she attacked? What would cause Peter and Charlotte to take her in though? They never took anyone into their home, especially humans. Humans were no more than just a way to live to them, so why?

_It could not be possible, my nose is just messing with me_, I tell myself trying to calm down. It doesn't work. I don't know how I stand there frozen, probably only a couple of minutes, till the door opens and I smell the scent clearer. Then I know my nose is perfectly fine, when the scent seems to swirl around me. Almost like a soothing caress across my stone body.

Then I know it is her.

_Bella._

**So tell me whatcha think.**

**Also I would like to know if you guys would want him to find a vampire Bella or let him make her into a vampire?**


	4. Ch 4 Beginning

**Sadly Twilight does not belong to me, obviously.**

**I know many of you would like Jasper to vamp Bella, but after her getting stabbed and stuff I thought it made more sense for her to be changed already. At least you get a longer chapter, right? Uhhh, right? Umm… anywhoz, on with the show!**

* * *

Ch. 5 Beginning

Cold damp air brushes my skin as a scorching heat begins to pulse with intensity through my veins, it does nothing except tease me with reminder that my body should not be feeling this way. It has been traveling painfully slow, making sure not to leave any flesh in its wake. I knew this pain in Pheonix, but never imagined it to become worse slowly as the seconds tick by.

I didn't scream, never moved. Nothing. I couldn't know if the vampire that saved just left me in the alley. If that was the case I didn't want anyone finding me in such a state. If I was staying with the vampire, I didn't need them hearing my screams like the one's they probably heard in the alley. They were my savior, they didn't need to know my pain.

Only fire was my friend, and I didn't want its company anymore. I'm not sure how much time passed before I knew someone was with me- before I could hear their every breath and smell every scent. I knew that the transformation must be close to it's end. I started just living off their every everything. I knew their was more than one person there, by the soft murmuring I could barely hear.

The flames started slowly retracting away from my limbs going straight towards my heart. Once the burn reached my heart, it was like someone add fuel to the fire. I still managed to remain as still as possible while my heart tried to fight to its finally beat.

Nothing moved, all was silent.

When I finally decided that it was all in fact over, my eyes opened to a new life. It was all so clear and different; smells, noises, my sight. All were so vibrant. I felt overloaded.

Breaths started to make themselves known at least eight feet to my right. They didn't move, just silently watching. Probably wondering what I was going to do next. Remembering something that Jasper had told me about how newborns were bloodcrazed, I knew that was what they were waiting for. But I still felt like me, surprisingly. The only thing different was the slight burn, but it only felt like a mild sore throat, that I knew would always be there.

I decided to get up, but before I even finished thinking I was already up. _Very strange._

The two vampires gaze seemed to be following my every movement. By the way the male was standing protective in front the female, I could tell that was his mate and so far they didn't trust me. I suppose most newborns don't act so normal. Even as a vampire I'm not normal, just my luck.

They were very good looking, though I knew I should be used to it by now. The male was built like a swimmer, but I could tell he had much more chiseled musceles. He had curly dirty blond hair that looked like he had run his fingers through as if he had been frustrated. The woman was about Alice's size though with long sunshined hair. They both had those blood red eyes that had comforted and confused me every night.

After just staring at one another for about eleven minutes, I decided they weren't going to do anything for awhile. Plus, I was getting bored and slighty uncomfortable.

"Hello… um, my name is Bella." While speaking my shock was going up with every word. My voice sounded so musical. I quickly recovered to look at the other two who still didn't say a word, but know I could tell they were confused.

" Thank you for saving my life, and giving me a new one." That seemed to get some action out of them. Their confused face turned very quickly to disbelief, I think over the fact that I already knew what they were.

"How…how do you know about…?" The woman asked. Neither seemed to know whether to ask if I knew about vampires, or I'm just the first person to make a vampire speechless.

"I've known about vampires for almost two years now."

"How could you know? It's against the law for a human to know? Either they should have killed you or turned you." The male spoke this time clearly confused. I didn't know if I should tell them my story or not, but I think they did deserve to know since they did save me.

" Well, I dated a vampire." They both gasped, and I could tell they were trying to ask something but were still shocked.

"How could you have dated a vampire, shouldn't he have just… ah, drained you?" The female asked.

"Well yeah, but he was a vegetarian. His whole family are vegetarians actually. He had a hard time though, since I was his singer." The male had a look on his face like he almost had all the pieces of the puzzle in every place they fit, like he just needed one last piece. He seemed to know something.

"How is it your so calm?" The man asked.

"I don't really know, I just woke up and felt perfect."

" How did you remain so quiet? It almost seemed like you were sleeping, we have never seen that before." The woman asked. I could see they were a little disturbed with me not making a sound or moving during transformation.

"Well, I…just didn't know where I was and didn't want anyone hearing, so… I tried really hard to remain quiet. Mind of matter, right?" I said shrugging and giving an uneasy laugh. They were both surprised by my answer, and also impressed.

"So why did you change me?" This was the most important question to me, well on top of what their names are.

"I changed you because something in me told me to keep you alive. It's almost like a gift you could say, I just know things." Well, that was unexpected, but I am thankful to him nonetheless.

"What are your names?" I was really getting tired of calling them the male and female.

"Oh my apoligies, I am Peter and this lovely little lady is my mate Charlotte." Peter and Charlotte, why did those two names together ring a bell.

"Where were you from, Bella?" Charlotte asked. They were probably trying to figure out the vegetarian vampires that I knew.

" Forks,Washington." I guess they knew about the Cullens because every little piece of that puzzle looked like they all just fell into place.

Wait, they knew about the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte. They had some scars on their bodies.

_Jasper_.

I must of said his name outloud, because then they seemed to have a look of recognition in their eyes.

"You're the Bella. You're the one that went through so much with the Cullens. How did you end up in Montana? Why aren't any of them with you?" Peter spoke with so much speed, that even I barely caught it all.

"I ran. I ran from Edward mostly, with Alice's help of course." Did Alice know this was going to happen, it can't just be a coincidence that it ended up being Peter and Charlotte. And their eyes, I recognize them from that dream. She knew, it was that simple.

" Well isn't this really just a small world, or fate maybe." Peter mumbled, almost to himself.

"Either way you are very welcomed to stay with us, Bella. How is Jasper anyway? We haven't spoken to him in quite awhile." Charlotte said ignoring Peter while he was thinking.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know where I was going anyway, so this is great. Actually, I'm not really sure how Jasper is, we never got a chance to speak to one another." I said while my smile slowly started tuning into a frown. Charlotte seemed to not like my answer about Jasper.

"Why did you two never talk?"

"No one would allow us to, well more like Edward would never let us to. He never let me do anything, really." I said almost mumbling.

"They didn't trust him, huh?"I nodded, suddenly feeling sad for Jasper. Why couldn't his own family trust him? He should live here, with these nice people, with his real family. As if we shared the same brain, Charlotte said what was going through my mind.

"I agree with you completely Charlotte. Maybe one day he will." I said trying to make her and myself feel a bit better. It didn't work.

Peter looked up as I finished what I was saying and had a smile on his face.

"Don't be worrin' you two, he'll be visitin' very soon." Did I want him visiting _soon_?

_Three weeks later_

" Hey, you cheated! Peter, I'm so going to tell on you." I yelled after Peter's retreating form.

He found me just finishing a bear - that Emmett would be so proud of- when he suggested racing to the house. I was winning, when out of nowhere something caused me to fall and Peter ran right past me, laughing like a loon. On the ground was a small tree that had been ripped out and had been thrown right between my legs.

Living with Peter and Charlotte has been so great, they are my best friends. They agreed not to tell any of the Cullens about me, which I told them included Jasper. Which had them pouting for awhile, but they got over it since they knew why I had to get away from Edward. They were pleasantly surprised that I didn't care what they did in their past with Jasper, and I was just happy that they were some of the greatest people I have ever met now.

They were very supportive of my choice of diet, even when they still continue there own. It was amazing when we found out that human blood is repulsive to me, so that basically caused my newborn stage to be completely skipped over.

I would spend the majority of my evenings in solitude out with nature. Not because I wanted too, but who would want to hear two vampires going at it like crazy. Obviously, not me. But they make it up to me almost everyday.

Like one time they took me to the zoo, since I never got a chance to go before, which was pretty hilarious and a little… disturbing, I guess would be the word. The trip was both because anytime we would go up to the rails all the animals would start freaking out, it's a good thing they can't get out. The funniest one was when we looked at the chimpanzees, they started throwning there poop at us-luckily we were behind some plexiglass.

I raced straight to Charlotte when I finally reached home, Peter was no where to be seen so this was perfect. She was sitting by the window reading a book when I barged into their room.

"Char, Peter cheated when we were racing." I whined. Charlotte tried to suppress her laughter, which caused her to let out a little giggle. I huffed and folded my arms against my chest, surpressing sticking my tongue out.

"Oh…um…What happened?" She managed to choke out.

"He tripped me with a tree when I was ahead."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be sure to take care of him. Getting tripped by a tree is no way to go down." I could tell she thought the whole incident was hilarious, but would take care of him nonetheless.

"Where is he anyway, Char?" I asked.

"I'm not…"

"Honeys, I'm home." Peter yelled, inturrupting Charlotte completely. I could tell by her face, he was in trouble by throwing a tree at me- though I think it was just a fascade by the way she couldn't stop laughing earlier. We walked down stairs to see Peter with some bags in his hands and a giant smile on his face. When he seen Charlotte's face he quickly became confused.

"What the matter?" He asked innocently. I tried really hard not to laugh, but failed. He is so busted.

"Well, how about you cheating. I know we are vampires and can't get hurt be objects, but that does not mean you can throw trees at Bella. Did you even realize how upset she was going to be about getting a tree to trip her? How would you feel?" She chastised him, and he was staring at his shoes like they were they would protect him. When he still didn't look up after about two minutes, Charlotte and I couldn't hold it anymore, we busted up. Charlotte was actually rolling on the floor while I held on to the wall from doing the same.

Peter seemed to still be in shock when we finally recovered after about seven minutes.

"You know that wasn't very funny." Peter huffed while placing the bags on the coffee table.

"Well neither is tripping someone with a tree." I said giggling a little.

"So what's in the bags Peter?" Charlotte asked staring at the bags curiously.

"Oh, just something I picked up. It's a surprise for now, don't be worrin' you'll be findin' out soon." Something about his last sentence was pretty familiar, but I just shoke it off.

"But I wanna know now." Charlotte whined, almost like I did earlier.

"Nope, you'll not be knowin' yet." Peter said with a satisfied smile on his face, clearly he liked to make people whine. After looking like his work was done, he got all the bags and went straight upstairs.

Charlotte suggested we play some games which I agreed to since I had nothing better to do anyhow. Peter came down the stairs as we heard what sounded like a motorcycle coming to a halt at the door. I was about to get up to answer the door, but he motioned to me to stay where I was while he was walking to the door. I looked at Charlotte who just shrugged and we continued to play.

Soon we started to hear what sounded like a dispute going on outside, but Charlotte said to ignore it. I could barely make out the voices of Peter and the other who sounded familiar. I did hear my name a couple of times which only hightened my curiosity.

Finally, the door opened and in walked Peter with no one behind him he looked happy enough though he did look slightly anxious. All to soon a person I didn't expect to show up this soon walked through the door. Surprise was my first emotion, but it quickly turned to panic.

Why was he here? Were they searching for me? Is he going to call Edward now? Not Good, not good, not good. After the questions, soon I was chanting 'not good' like a mantra. My whole body seemed to be looking for a why out. A way to run again.

Peter and Charlotte seemed to sense my panicking and started to calm me down. They were rubbing my arms and whispering that 'Jasper wasn't here to take me away.' That sentenced seemed to shock Jasper and caused him to start sputtering out 'of course not.' He had his eyes bugging out and his mouth kept opening and closing, it was so comical I had to laugh out loud.

This seemed to shock all of them, I think they though I was going crazy.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Charlotte asked worriedly. Jasper still had his face the same, which caused me to laugh harder and had him giggling a little.

"It's…Jas… Jasper's face…" I barely got out. Peter and Charlotte quickly looked at Jasper's face and both starting laughing just as hard as I was. Since everyone in the house was full of mirth, Jasper started laughing just as hard as we were.

After minutes later we all calmed down and sat in the chairs. I quickly took one of the reclainers while Jasper took the one across the table, Peter and Charlotte had the loveseat. It was pretty awkard for awhile, nobody knowing where to even start. Finally, Charlotte took things into her own hands.

"So, Jasper what brings you into this part of the world?"

"Well, I needed a break from all the hectic emotions at the Cullens at the moment." He looked at me towards the end, and I knew I was the cause of what they must be feeling over there. I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out a way to make it better. But I knew I couldn't and that I would just have to wait for that call from Alice.

**Sorry**** to end it there I thought it was long enough and sorry that this one is more of a filler than anything, please keep your sharp objscts to yourself. At least now Jasper is officially in the picture. I promise somethings will be starting in the next chapter, but not love…yet. I am not one for the whole **_**"Wow he is hot, I think I love him!"**_** and **_**"I've only said hello but I think I'm in love with her." **_**Nope sorry, none of that here.**

**I'm open for any ideas you may have,**** reviews**** are very much appreciated and inspiring.**


	5. Ch 5 Talk

**Don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. Everyone's ideas were a really big help, so thanks again.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.**

* * *

Ch 6 Talk

Silence wasn't allowed to reign since Jasper showed up, all thanks to Peter and Charlotte. I think they never stopped speaking to ensure that I didn't have to talk about why and how I ended up with them, and that was probably what Jasper wanted to find out. It was only a matter of time before he busted out though, I could feel his frustration and annoyance projecting. So I decided that I was going to take matters into my own hands, by that I mean get out of the house for awhile and try to avoid him for awhile. He does deserve to know about what happened, but telling him that I was almost raped and that I ran from his brother was not on the top of my list at the moment.

I told everyone that I needed to go hunting, Jasper seemed to want to join me but Peter somehow got him to stay. I ran straight through the forest for awhile before I decided to make it difficult for anyone following my scent, by running all around the forest. Finally after hours of running in zig zags and loops I made it to my cliff side. It became my little secret. The cliffside overlooked the vast forest and river crossing through, it was glorious. What made it better was that since autumn was approaching the trees were all a disarray of oranges, yellows, greens, and reds. There was a fallen tree that I used as a seat--more as a habit then anything.

I needed to think of what I really thought about our surprise guest, and how I was going to tell him I ran away because I wanted freedom and Alice told me it was the only way. I really had no clue how he was going to react to everything since I really didn't know him at all. He seemed calm enough, though he was in wars most of his life so that might just be for appearance sake or something.

On the upside now there is an opportunity to finally get to know the alusive, stoic Cullen.

My mind slowly started to remember that before I would even get a chance to know him, he would probably demand to know how and why I got here. I could probably avoid him for a couple of days, but he seemed like the determined type so probably only for a couple of hours. Maybe not at all.

On top of everything I really wanted to find out about _all_ the Cullens. I wonder if I hurt them badly by just running off and not telling them why. Who am I kidding, of course I hurt them, I did the same thing that they did to me without so much as a heads up. The only person that would know anything is Alice, and she probably never told anyone anything. Even I don't know why she had me go through what I did.

Jasper would know to an extent what is going on with all of them, so I could ask him. That just brings up the issue on if I am ready to tell him everything. The only thing I can do is to suck it up and face him, I just won't be the first one to bring it up.

As I got to the front of the house it looked like I wasn't going to even get a chance to calm down before seeing Jasper. Blocking the front door was none other then Jasper waiting to talk. I sighed and turned around to head into the forest not even bothering to check if he was following me. When I got to a clearing far enough away from hearing range we stopped.

" Bella, what happened to you? How did you end up with Peter and Charlotte? Why did you just leave?" The questions came out in a rush before I even got a chance to sit down.

" How about I answer one question, then you answer one of mine? Sound fair." He nodded.

"Why did you leave the Cullens?" The one question I was really dreading. How to tell him I left because of his 'brother.'

"Tell me first Jasper, how were Edward's emotions before I left, the one's that were for me?" He seemed hesitant on how to answer my question. I needed to find out to see if I made the correct decision in doing what I did. In order to justify my wrong into a right.

"You didn' exactly answer mine, Bella." He pointed out.

"I'm trying too. My question has everything to do with your question."

"Well to tell you the truth when it came to you he felt pretty possessive." He said without looking up at all. His answer did make me fell somewhat better, that maybe everything would be alright. That getting away was right.

"That is exactly why I left." He looked up at that. "If I did actually marry Edward I would never be myself. I would be who Edward wanted me to be."

"Then why did you not just leave him? Why run?"

"How are Edward's emotions now, Jasper?" There was no need for him to answer, I could see on his face it was bad.

"He has been on a rampage since you left. Tearin' almost everything apart. Carlisle even had to send him away, at the moment he's with the Denalis."

"So imagine if all I did was breakup with him. Do you think he would have let me go?" He was quiet for awhile, thinking.

"I suppose your right. It wouldn't have ended up pretty if you simply broke it off. So how did you end up here? And as a vampire?"

"Well, Alice…"

"What? Alice? She knew? I knew something was up with her." Jasper inturrupted.

"Yes, she knew. She told me to head towards New York, and well obviously being a danger magnet that I am I got into some trouble here in Montana." Pausing to get better control of my emotions, Jasper took the opportunity to say something.

"Alice had a vision of all of it, didn't she? She knew what would happened to you and let it happen, but why?" He seemed to be talking to himself more then to me, but he asked the same questions I had been trying to figure out.

"I don't know what she saw or why she had me take this route, but she probably did it all with the best intentions." I was trying to reassure both of us, but knew something was up.

"What kind of trouble did you end up in?" Jasper asked after a comfortable silence.

"A man…he tried to rape me." I ignored Jasper's growl and continued. "He hit me and stabbed me a few times before Peter saved me. Peter had to change me or I would have died." I always thank whoever is out there that Peter got there before anything worse would of happened.

"Why did Peter change you? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but Peter and Charlotte don't usually trust people nevermind changing a stranger." Jasper asked clearly confused.

"All he told me was that he had a feeling that I was suppose to be with them, that I would be important to them." I shrugged.

"So, Jasper tell me how the Cullens are all doing." I said while looking down.

"They're all fine, just upset that their daughter and sister disappeared without a word. Even Rosalie is upset." That last sentence popped my head up so fast that if I was still human I would probably get whiplash.

"Rosalie?" I choked out, still not believing him.

"Yeah, after she told you her story she was really trying to get to know you. Don't get me wrong she is pretty angry too, but more sad then anything." Jasper said like it was no big deal. I on the other hand thought it was a really big deal, but would have to get over it since I won't be seeing her for awhile.

"So how long are you staying for Jasper?"

"I'm not really sure, possibly a month. You and Alice probably don't want me tellin' the other Cullens about you." He said more as a statement then question.

"I would really like to hear from them, but Alice told me she would tell me when the time was right. I do miss them though." I barely whispered the last sentence out Jasper probably didn't even hear it. It was silent as the sun started to set, we were each lost in our own thoughts.

"Should we head back now?" I asked as Jasper was getting off the ground.

"Yeah, they probably are wondering were we headed off too." He said smirking. _He is pretty gorgeous when he smirks like that,_ I thought absentmindedly.

"Okay." We walked at a human pace in silence before something came to my mind. "You know I should have known sooner that something was wrong between me and Edward."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"When he asked me to marry him and every fibre of my being kept screaming 'no.' The only thing that made me say 'yes' was some superficial love I held for him." I felt stupid when I finally realized that I wasn't in love with Edward. Just like him I was in love with a person I imagined him to be.

"Bella, you couldn't have known he was going to act like a child. Not one of the Cullens knew his true character until you ran." He sighed. "I could feel his emotions and knew something wasn't right. I should have said somethin' to someone, it was unfair to…"

"Jasper, don't." I inturrupted. "I understand why you never said anything, I've seen how it is. The Cullens never would have believed Edward would be anything other than perfect. "

"I still…" He tried.

"No, Jasper. You and I both know it would have been a wasted effort." I stated.

"I could have told you." He whispered.

"I probably wouldn't have listened. So stop feeling bad about nothing."

He stared at me for a moment then nodded. We started on our journey to the home again and I immediately regreted getting home so soon. The house was about a mile away and you could hear Peter and Charlotte going at it. _Back to the forest I guess_, I thought to myself.

"Umm…do you want to go hang out for awhile?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, lets turn back around. Maybe you can answer one of my other questions."

"Okay." I decided to led him to a different part of the forest. It was beautiful with a creek a large supply of different colored flowers. I would have to say it was better looking then Edward's meadow.

"Shoot." I said while plopping to the ground.

"How is it you are so well controlled?" He asked, curiosity burning in his golden gaze.

"I don't really know, sorry. I just woke up and felt perfect. I mean I was a little overwhelmed about everything, but Peter and Charlotte have taken good care of me and my dietary choice." I said shrugging.

"It's interesting. I have never came upon a newborn so calm. Have you been around humans yet?" I nodded. "Nothing happened then?"

"No. I felt the burn increase, but I ignored it as best as I could." I always thought that it was like I was made to be a vampire, everything was just so easy to me.

"Hmm…Do you have any powers?" I didn't really want to answer this question. He must have sensed my hesitancy, because he quickly replied. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine with me."

"No, it's not that. I just don't know how to explain it." I told him half-truthfully. "Let's see, I guess its that I could kind of look into someone's past... No, not their past, more like their biggest regrets or happiest moments. Everyone has a different aura around them depending on them as a person, but I can tell if one of the two outweighs the other depending on how dark or light the color is."

"That is a cool gift." He said before I could finish.

"Well, that's not it. When I see the person's biggest regrets or happier moments I can make them feel what I want them to feel about it. I can it make so you don't have a happy moment, make it so its not a happy moment, or maybe make you feel better about it. I can cause you to feel better about your regrets, make them not regrets anymore. Maybe even cause the regrets to be more damagable to the person. Well that's all we figured out so far." Thanks to a little accident with Charlotte, luckily though there was no damaged done.

" Really? Can you see my aura? Though I think I know which one outwieghs already." He basically mumbled the last sentence.

"Well, you have a darker blue. Which of course means you have more regrets then happy moments. I actually don't know what the colors mean, but blue seems to be good though." Jasper seemed to be lost in his thoughts and by the way his aura became darker for a second then went back to normal, he was obviously thinking of his regrets.

"Jasper, you can't be worrying about things that you may have never even had control over. The past is the past, nothing will change that." I told him sternely.

"You could." He said

"No, I can't change what happened in the past only how you feel about it." I knew he would want me to use my power on him, that's exactly why I didn't want to tell him. "Jasper, I know you have had a hard past, but I won't do anything to you. At least not yet." I told him when he looked like he was about to protest.

"Not yet, then." He said more to himself then anyone.

"Anyway, how have you been?" I had to change the subject, I didn't like seeing him so down.

"Not to good. Havin' to deal with everyone's emotions when they are goin' through some tough times, is pretty hard to handle." He said truthfully. Now I really felt bad, it was all my fault that everyone was going through such a tough time. It was my fault Jasper had to run out of his own house.

"Now don't be getting all depressed about that. None of it is your fault." He said firmly.

"But I ran you out of your own house."

"I consider Peter and Charlotte's home more of mine then the Cullens." He said almost nerviously, as if I was going to be upset he considered someone else more of family.

"I feel the same. I fit in more with them, then the Cullens. Whenever I was around them I felt inadequite." I told him honestly.

"I know, I felt your emotions. I have myself felt like the black sheep with them. You were probably the only one who felt good emotions towards me." He admitted.

"How did they feel towards you?" I could not believe that I was the only person that felt positive towards Jasper. He seems to be a really nice guy.

"Pity, mostly. Acceptance whenever I slipped. Sometimes disgust." He spoke while staring very intently at a purple flower.

"How could they say they helped you when they did nothing at all. Jasper, you don't deserve that." I was so angry that they could just feel Jasper was just that way, like he was just a monster. Did they never give him the chance? Or was it they did and then when he missed up the first time they figured he would always just be that way? No one deserves not being given a complete chance. Peter and Charlotte are far from being monsters, but I'm sure to the Cullens they are since they have human blood.

"Bella, you need to calm down. There's no reason for you to be gettin' all riled up because of me." Jasper spoke while sending a dose of calm to me.

"It's not just that, Jasper. It's like they think any vampire that drinks human blood is a monster. Even accidental cases." I said calmly.

"Maybe, but it's no reason to get so upset about. Just forget about it all, okay?"

"Okay." I knew he was right, but it still doesn't change the fact that its still wrong.

"So Bella tell me about yourself?" He asked. Though it was an innocent question I was still surprised that he would even want to get to know me. I guess since we were going to be stuck together it would be better to know about eachother. Maybe we could even become good friends.

* * *

**Review please. **

**I didn't really like this chapter, but it helps to make things start to get rolling.**


	6. Ch 6 Friends

**Thank you guys for the reviews and stuff. **

**Happy B-day to me. : ) I thought I would be nice by updating since it's my b-day.**

**Oh and Happy late Hallmark Day (or Valentines Day).**

**I think every two or so chapters will be in a**** JPOV****.**

* * *

Ch.7 Friends (JPOV)

Bella.

Bella was here.

Bella was here living with Peter and Charlotte.

Simple sentences about Bella actually being here were the only things registering in my mind. I was to shocked to even form anything in my head other then the fact she was here, let alone speak. What shocked me most was the way Peter and Charlotte hovered over Bella extremely worried, like I was going to hurt her or something. I thought she was going crazy as one minute she was near a panic attack then the next she was laughing hesterically. When my shock was almost done away with my brain registered that she was a vampire. Bella was a vampire. How? Why?

I tried to voice my thoughts but nothing was coming out. Bella's yellowish-orange eyes looked my way, then another stronger round of laughs broke out. I barely focused on the fact that she was laughing at the look on my face when Peter and Charlotte glanced my way then joined her.

After all the craziness was finished, and I actually got enough rationalization, we started to sit and talk. Actually, Peter and Charlotte wouldn't stop talking. Everytime I was about to ask Bella, or anyone else, what happened to her they would immediately open their mouth to talk about nothing. I finally knew what they were doing when I tried to volunteer to hunt with Bella, and Peter told me to "keep my ass in place" . When she left we only talked for about an hour before they were "tired of looking at my emo face" as Peter put it.

I waited on the porch until Bella finally decided to make her lovely appearance. I knew she didn't want to talk about anything yet, but I wanted and needed to find out what happened to her. Why Peter had decided to change her? It seemed to me that immortality suited her very well though. The way she was still herself as if she had been a vampire for years rather than a month in itself was amazing. I found myself trying not to look at her, because her beauty had me dazzled.

When I found that a man was trying to rape her, but ended up just stabbing and hitting her, I was furious. Bella didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. She is such an innocent, selfless creature. Why did Alice allow her to step into danger? Surely she would have seen it happening. Alice was up to something, of that I was sure. She has been hiding something for months now and I needed to know what. Obviously she knew Bella was the one staying here though, but there had to be something else she was up too. The only upside I could see was the fact that Bella wasn't actually raped, and that Peter actually killed the scumbag.

I was a little stunned when she told me why she left Edward, then I just felt terrible for not telling her about his possessiveness. I knew I should have said something, it was the right thing to do. Why didn't I say anything? _Maybe because you liked her being around_, an annoying voice said. Well, she was the only one that didn't find me revolting, I tried to reason. It didn't answer. Stupid voice.

Her power had to be amazing. I almost wanted her to use it on me. I hated feeling disgusted with myself. I hated my past. But she was right, the past couldn't be changed it would remain, the only change would be my outlook on my own past. On my emotions towards it. Would that really be any better?

After finding out everything and sitting in a comfortable silence, I found myself wanting to get to know her more. This unique girl that I never had a chance of knowing while the Cullens were around. Now I finally get the chance to figure out what everyone, including Rosalie, found so appealing about her. How was it she always won everyone's beating or non-beating heart?

"So, Bella tell me about yourself?" I found myself asking. It was a harmless question, but one that I needed answered. What scared me was that I didn't know why I really needed to know.

"Umm…well what did you want to know?" She asked timidly.

" Let's see, tell me about your childhood." _Simple enough._

"I didn't exactly have a childhood since I took care of Renee, and you already know that I grew up in Pheonix. How about a different question? And don't ask about teenage years since you already know that story." I nodded. _Maybe not._

"Favorite color?"

"Changes daily." She said. I remained staring at her silently prodding her to actually answer the question. "Well, I guess blue today." Blue was my favorite color since becoming a vampire, since we can't go out on clear sunny days it gets easy to miss.

"Why?" I asked. If her color changes daily then there had to be a reason.

"Umm…I guess mostly because blue has the means to be a happy color, and yet it has a serene sadness about it. That's how I have been feeling most of the time."

"Serene sadness? Is there a meanin' to that?"

"After awhile I have become comfortable in my sadness since it's the emotion that has been around the most. It's peaceful to me now. Kind of depressing, huh? But like I said blue has the potential of happiness, just like I know I have." She told me while gazing at the stars. I could understand someone taking comfort in one's emotions. That would mean that she was pretty sad most of the time. But why? "You know I actually felt something other then sadness be more dominant when you came today. I mean even when I fought that guy, I felt a bit determined but that sadness was pretty much dominant. I haven't felt much else for months."

" Even with Peter and Charlotte? What causes this feeling from you?" I asked.

" Yes even with them, though I try to hide it, I think they know. I'm not exactly sure what caused it." She paused and closed her eyes thinking. "But…but I think it was from finding out that Edward wasn't how I thought he was. Ever since a dream I had my eyes finally opened and I found his true nature. My eyes were clouded by his looks before that dream. Like I said superficial love. It does hurt to know that it was never real. Never love." She said then sighed. "Then of course I do miss everybody."

" Don't be worrin' you'll see them again. Love will show its head to you, I mean you do have forever these days." She smiled with her eyes still gazing stars. Her emotions held a bit of hope in them now. I wanted to hold her and take away all this sadness radiating from her. "What dream anyway?"

"It was nothing." She whispered.

"Now if they should you Edward's true colors then I'm sure they ain't nothin'." I said grinning.

"It showed up ever since the incident with the Volturi ended. It showed how controlling Edward and Jacob were and that by chosing one I would lose who I truly am. Each wanted something different from me, half of who I am." She said finally looking at me with those peircing eyes.

Who would have known that I would have found out so much about this creature in front of me by asking her favorite color. She was deep that was for sure. Her emotions still held that sadness, but it also showed she was happy that I was here. I promised to myself that I would get happiness to become her most prominent emotion, no more sadness.

"Favorite food?" I asked trying to steer the conversation to brighter topics.

"Probably wolves. You?"

"Same." Weird.

"How about hobbies? Do you have any?" I asked.

"The only thing I do is read and listen to music." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, we're going to have to change that now aren't we?" I actually didn't do much anything else either, but it seemed like she never got out of the house and this could be a start to shift her emotional state.

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll be figuring it out." I replied contemplating some activities. "Music. What kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly alternative, some classical and country. How about you?" She asked.

"The same actually. Favorite band?"

"I don't really have one. 'Sick Puppies' and 'Kings of Leon' are up there lately though. You?"

"That would probably be my exact same answer." I answered stunned. If we have anything else in common I would probably think this was 'The Twilight Zone.' "Books. What kind of books do you like?" I hardly think she would say anything about the Civil War or mystery.

"You're going to think it's silly, but I love romantic literature. My favorite is 'Jane Eyre." She answered while playing with the grass.

"I don't think that's silly, it's almost expected, you are a girl after all." I said teasingly. Her emotions showed she was angered, but when she looked at my smirking face she realized I was joking. I felt her mischief only slightly before mud landed directly on my face, I could barely make out that she started running away laughing before I wiped it off and sprinted after her.

She was pretty far ahead still laughing like a loon. I didn't care if she covered my whole body in honey if it meant her being genuinely happy. Whoa, that's a great visual. Bella hands slowly moving across my chest gliding smoothly lower reaching for…. Nope, she can't be anymore than just my friend. Just friends, that will be all. Plus she hasn't had any emotions showing she has an interest other than being friends. She will just be a stunning, deep, intelligent, caring friend. I'm screwed.

Bella continued running straight towards the direction of the house. I actually had no idea what I was going to do when I would finally catch her. What if I didn't have to catch her, just get her back. Next thing I did was come to an abrupt halt, bent down, made a large round ball of mud, and threw it directly at her. At first I thought it wasn't going to hit its target, but it stayed true and hit her directly on the back of the head. Bella was half a mile or so away but I could tell it completely shocked her when she also came to a halt and placed one hand her now mud infested hair. She turned directly around with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened just staring at me. I was possibly just as shocked and not able to move. It was silent for about five minutes when all of a sudden we both broke out holding our sides bursting with laughter. Bella actually looked like she was about to collapse on the floor, but I'm sure I looked the same.

After awhile later I finally gained enough control to run where Bella also gaining composure.

"You know it's not nice to throw things in a girl's hair. Most girl's pride themselves on having great hair." She said while having her arms crossed and trying to flip her hair. Anyone else would think she was serious, but I could feel her amusement.

"Excuse my conduct, please Miss Bella." I said taking one of her hands and placing a kiss on it. I could feel her embarrassment from the action and I knew if she was still human she would bright red. It was strange that I could feel a warm tingle on my hand and lips from where they had touched her silky skin, but I decided to think nothing of it.

"Shall we head back now then?" She nodded.

We were near the house so we ended up just walking at a human pace in a comfortable silence. It was strange how even early when we hadn't said a word to one another we could be so comfortable together. It was easy to just get along. Even now, though we may not be friends yet I could already tell it would be easy to have a friendship with her. The only hard part would be if my less then gentlemanly side started conjuring up types of situations with Bella in my mind. It's only to be expected that any male that is single and hasn't done the deed in awhile is bound to imagine doing it with breathtaking women. It'll pass.

"Well, Jasper it was nice talking to you today. If you need me I'm going to be up in my room. See ya." Bella said breaking me from my convoluted thoughts.

"Okay see ya 'round Bella." I just noticed that we were standing at the front door and started wondering if we had been there for awhile.

"Jazz, stop standing outside like a lost puppy and get your ass in here." Peter yelled.

"It's nice to see that ya guys still welcome me here. Sweet ol' family." I replied sarcastically.

Peter and Charlotte were on the sofa smirking at me while I plopped down on the couch across from them.

"So did you and Bella have fun catchin' up?" He asked. Both of their emotions showed that they were truly curious.

"I learned a lot about her. She's very interesting." I said truthfully.

"Bella has to be one of the kindest people I have ever met." Charlotte said fondly.

"Yeah, she's special." Peter said.

"Whoa, is she turnin' ya soft Pete?" I said smirking. He's red eyes glarred directly at me.

"Well, I did just say she was fucking special. But no I ain't turnin' soft, the only one's that shit is coming out for is my two girls." He replied placing a hand around Charlotte's shoulder.

"Girls huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jasper , I'm pretty sure that you already checked what emotions we feel towards Bella. So there is no reason to be pretendin' ya don't know." Charlotte said. She was right I already knew they looked at her almost like a baby sister or something close to it.

"Yeah, I know. I was just messin'. So how have _all_ of you guys been?" I asked.

"Same ol', same ol'. Actually I think since Bella showed up it's been more lively." He said chuckling at his own stupid pun.

"Well, that's good ta hear." When I ended my sentence a beautiful, melancholy melody wafted through the air. "What's that?" I asked in a dreamlike state.

"Bella." They answered in unison.

"Bella? Is she singing?"

"Yes, she likes to sing. Only once in awhile she'll sing something like this. She says it helps, but I don't think it does. They seem to get more meloncholy to me." Charlotte sighed.

I decided to just see her, maybe try to help her. I got up and headed up the stairs, nobody said anything, to the last door in the hall where Bella's scent ended. I decided to just listen first, let her let it out, then help.

_Hand over your heart_

_Let's go home_

_Everyone noticed_

_Everyone has seen the signs_

_I've always been known to cross lines_

_I never ever cried_

_When I was feeling down_

_I've always been scared of the sound_

_Jesus don't love me_

_No one ever carried my load_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_Here's to you_

_Here's to me_

_On to us nobody knows_

_Nobody sees_

_Nobody but me._

I knew this song, it was one of my favorites. Bella sang it much more heartwrenchingly then I have ever heard a song sung before. And her emotions was full of despair. I entered the room to find her laying on her bed with her eyes closed. She looked to be in a peaceful slumber.

"Hi Jasper." She said without moving or opening her eyes. If I wasn't a vampire I would probably think that was eerie.

"Bella, I want to help you feel better. For some unknown reason I don't like to see or feel you so sad. I am going to start by gettin' ya out more, how 'bout it?" I almost had the urge to pout. She just stared at me, contemplating.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool Jasper." She replied nonchalently but I felt the excitement in her emotions. " It would probably help you out too. You know to feel better." Always caring for someone else's needs.

"Then starting tommorrow we'll be workin' on it." Now I just had to figure out what to do. Something that wouldn't make Bella uncomfortable, but had to be fun.

I found myself just as excited as Bella on the prospect of spending time with her. She was interesting, or as Peter said special, I wanted to find out more.

Thinking about wanting to know more about her had me realizing that I might have bit of a crush on Bella. That it wasn't just her looks I was thinking about, but all of her. Not good. I didn't need to have those types of feelings for Bella, especially since she didn't feel the same. At least a crush seems to always go away. Yes, at least there's that.

* * *

**Yeah I made Jasper have a one sided crush on Bella, but wants to not act on it. *Shrugs* I thought it would make it more interesting, plus it shows he is not like Edward or Jacob who probably would have forced her to like them or something. **

***Don't own Kings of Leon "Cold Desert"---but it is a really great song.**

**Review, please it's my B-day. **

**20 or more reviews = 2 chapters next update ;)**


	7. Ch 7 Activities

****

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and Bday wishes.

**For those of you that are wondering how Alice has anything to do with anything, don't worry I will get to that in a couple of chapters. Possibly with her having her own POV.**

**Oh yeah, I solemnly swear that I do not own Twilight. There I said it (or typed it, whatever).**

* * *

Ch.8 Activity

"Ice skating." Jasper's said, breaking the silence that had emerged among us on another night of staying out of Peter and Charlotte's way.

Jasper has been staying with us for a little over two weeks now, and even though I had been worried in the beginning he has become a very fast best friend. It is strange how comfortable we were together even when he first got here. It feels natural. Easy. We tell each other everything and talk about nothing. I wonder sometimes if it would have been the same had the Cullen's let us speak when I was still human. I think it would have been just as easy. Oh well, no way to know now.

He really does make me happy. My depression is not even close to the recesses of my mind anymore, and I know it's not just Jasper messing with my emotions. All day we just hang out talk, read together in silence, or listen to music. The songs that are always bursting to come out of me are no longer melancholic, but upbeat. Jasper seems proud that my mood is so much uplifted since the day he came. He is a great best friend, possibly better then Alice, since he doesn't drag me shopping.

Sometimes he is strange though, well more like he does one strange thing. When he thinks I'm not paying attention I catch him just staring at me. I mean I know my looks have improved, but Jasper is like one hundred and sixty years old and has probably seen way better looking girls. I really don't know what to make about it. I didn't actually want to think about it.

"Ice skating?" I asked. Jasper hasn't came up with anything to do for the whole 'new hobby' thing, and I was starting to wonder if we would ever get out of the house. I mean it has been fun, but everyone likes to get out once in awhile.

"Yeah. I doubt that you've done that before." He replied with his sexy smirk.

"Nah, razor skates and clumsy ol' me had great fun." I said sarcastically.

"Aw don't be feelin' all bad about that, you are _far_ from being clumsy these days." He said still smirking. If I could I probably would be blushing.

"So why ice skating?" I asked. It didn't hit me as something Jasper would like at all.

"I thought that something not hard or extreme would be much more enjoyable to you."

"Are Peter and Charlotte going to be joining us?" I asked.

"If you would find it much more enjoyable, then they can." He said slightly down casted, and then his mood changed into a happier one. "It would be fun either way, I guess." _Weird._

"Yeah, they should go skating too. They go out as much as we do." Actually they probably get out more, since they do hunt in the city.

"Okay, we'll be gettin' to it tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." I replied. Tomorrow should be different.

* * * *

Many of the forest creatures started to stir as another day became known. Clouds were curtaining the sky, but opened to allow the sun's brilliant rays to dance across the mountain tops and over the forest. A hue of a light orange with a pinkish tint crossed through the sky as the sun began to rise. I sat on top of my cliffside watching the beginning of another day take place. I left the house about two hours ago by telling everyone I needed to think. Which was partly true, but I just really loved watching the workings of the world.

After about another hour, I decided that it was time to let everyone know that I was fine. Sometimes I just need alone time, but who doesn't, and since Jasper showed up I really haven't had any. Everything feels much clearer when you're just being. Almost like meditating. No thinking, no worries. Nothing.

I ran straight towards the ranch styled house to find Charlotte waiting for me. When she saw me she jumped up and cleared the space between us with a hug.

"Umm, why were you waiting for me?" I asked as she finally let me go.

"Well, since we are going ice skating today and we don't get cold, I decided it would be pretty cool to dress like professional ice skaters. Wouldn't that be cool?" She asked enthusiastically and had the whole puppy dog thing going on. There was no way to say no, but maybe I could try to get her to change her mind.

"That does sound great, but wouldn't we look silly since we don't really know how to skate. What if we actually fell?" _Please work._

"I didn't really think about that." She said contemplating. _Yes, score_. "But…" _No._ "There none of us could possibly fall, and even if we did it would still be graceful." She said smugly. _Oh, she knew I didn't want too. Sneaky._

"Fine." I huffed.

"Let's go then. I'm driving" She yelled.

I walked defeated towards the car and plopped myself rudely on the passenger seat. The drive was about thirty minutes long and I was pouting the whole way. The outfits we picked weren't all that bad, but I didn't feel like telling Charlotte that. For some reason she allowed me to just buy some skating pants that came with a matching shirt without a fight. They were made of spandex, and were turquoise with some black stripes at the bottom of the pants and shirt. Charlotte picked a dark purple dress with see-through long sleeves that opened up like bells. It was nice, but I still thought it was silly to get.

Out front of the house had Peter and Jasper almost bouncing in place, which had me and Charlotte laughing.

"You're home." They yelled in unison and we all laughed again. When the car came to a halt Peter flew to open Charlotte's door, while Jasper did the same for me.

"Miss us, did ya?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe." Peter coughed out. "You ladies need to get dressed so we can get a move on."

Charlotte and I made are way up to our separate rooms to get all set. About a minute later I was already making my way down the stairs joining Jasper and Peter watching channel flipping. We were all walking out the door about twenty minutes later. I noticed everyone walking towards the forest instead of the cars and was majorly confused.

"Umm, where is everyone going?"

"Skating." Charlotte answered.

"Yeah I know, but shouldn't we be using the cars?"

"No, there's actually a place about fifty or so miles that has a lake covered in ice. It's like that every year." Peter said.

"If we go to a human infested rink than there's a chance for blood to be spillin' and anyone of us could lose it." Jasper said nonchantly, but I could see in his eyes that he thought he would be the uncontrolled one.

"Jasper, don't look like that." I said placing a hand on his forearm. "Like you said 'anyone of us could lose it.' I believe you wouldn't be the one."

"Yeah, if you think so." He said shrugging.

"No, I don't think so. I know so. I feel so and you would know that if you got your head out of the shadows." He stared into my eyes and gave me a big smile.

"Thanks darlin'." _Whoa, I've never been called that before. It does have a nice sound to it though, especially when it's towards me_. _What a strange thought. Jasper is just my best friend. Nothing more. I don't __like __Jasper. I probably just miss having a romantic relationship, and Jasper is a ruggedly handsome man that called me something that makes me feel incredible. _My thoughts keep getting away from me;I just needed to stop thinking so much about nothing. Jasper was giving me a confused look, probably sensing my shifts in my emotions, I just shook my head.

"Okay, now that that is all settled, let's go." Peter said running through the trees with Charlotte. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we flew off after them easily passing them. About twenty minutes later we came upon a solidified, clear lake with snow blanketing the rest of the clearing. We all started to put on our skates in a comfortable silence. When my skates were finally secured I looked up to find Peter and Charlotte skating much more gracefully then any professionals.

"Hey, are you two going to get your asses on the ice or just stare at my amazing moves?" Peter yelled.

"Nope, I was just wondering where you learned all your fancy pansy moves." I said.

"Shut the fuck up, you wish you had my moves."

"Now, why would anyone wish for your fruity moves, Pete?" Jasper asked trying to hide his smile.

"Fuck you and move your snarky asses out here."

Jasper held out a hand to help me to my feet which I gladly accepted. I carefully stepped one foot on the ice, then when I thought it was safe I did the same with the other one. Jasper just walked on it like a regular floor. I was jealous. Out of nowhere I got a burst of confidence that had me gliding across the ice. I skated towards Jasper, who was currently just standing there with his eyes closed.

"Hey, thanks for the boast, Jazz." I said when I finally reached him.

"Not a problem, darlin." He drawled. "I just sensed your unease and hint of jealousy. Thought I could help."

"Aren't you going to skate?" I asked.

"Yes, just thinkin'." He said looking down at me.

"What about?"

"Nothing. Here take my hand." I took his hand instantly. He started skating around with me slightly behind. It was strange that every time our skin would come into contact with one another's, there was always a tingly warmth that made me feel human again. I didn't know what to think about it. But I did wonder if Jasper could feel it as well.

I loved the feeling of skating on ice. When I closed my eyes it made everything about it way better. I could feel the blades make their mark in the ice's solid skin, feel our weight causing cracks on the surface. I could hear the water sloshing at the bottom of our feet; hear every trickle of melted liquid cascade towards the lake. It was all so freeing.

"Having fun?" Jasper said still dragging me along the ice.

"Of course I am. You should be able to feel that." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well I wanted to hear your lovely voice." He said barely above a whisper.

"What?" I asked stunned. I don't think he meant for me to hear that. I was severely confused.

"We haven't talked really since we got here." He said quickly. It looked like if he could blush he would be.

"Umm…well I like the feel of everything around. It's peaceful." I said trying to let his comment go.

"That's really why I picked it. You seemed to need it. Though I would have thought riding a bull or something would have been much better, I figured this would have been good for you."

"Well then next time we will do what you want, deal?" He nodded.

"Deal." His hold on me became tighter and he started pulling me by his side. I gave him a questioning look. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He simply said.

Next thing I know he placed his right arm around my waist and grabbed my hands with his left. By now hundreds of questions started to infiltrate my mind. Then he let go of my waist and held each of my hands so now I was in front of him. And before I could even get comfortable with skating backwards, he starts skating in circles at a fast speed which had me lifting off the ground. I was basically swinging around the air with only Jasper keeping me in place. It was frightening and exhilarating.

He started to slow down and held my arms high keeping my feet off the ground. When we came to a halt, he placed me on my feet. I was practically sliding down his body and that had me wondering if he did that on purpose. I could feel his slightly muscled chest under my own, it was so sensual they way he had me sliding very slowly down his body. Our bodies were so close, yet felt so far. I wanted more. I wanted my hands to roam and trace this chest. I wanted to slowly roam lower and hear begging, feel shivering that was caused by my touch.

My feet touch the ground and I suddenly realize I was thinking of Jasper in a sexual way. I look up to find his lust hungered eyes staring at me. _Jasper is my best friend nothing more_, I keep yelling in my head. Slowly his eyes are returning to normal, and I think it might be because the emotions I'm sending out. He probably felt my lust and that's why he was looking like that. I don't want anything to change, maybe I could just tell him I thought of some guy. Though that probably won't work since he knows I haven't really gone out, let alone meet some guy. It was difficult to have a hot man as your best friend. _Especially right now, _I yelled in my mind.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I ask a little shakily.

"Yes, I'm fine." He says his voice slightly husky.

We stood there in an awkward silence. I tried saying something, but my mind was just blank. He looked like he wanted to say something but he probably had the same problem as me. Unluckily, Peter was there and decided to break the ice.

"Well, aren't you two quiet the cute pair. Jasper didn't your mother teach you not to rub yourself on a lady." He said grinning like an idiot. "Bella, maybe you should watch out who you offer your hands to. Some would like to make you their prisoner."

"Fucker." Jasper mumbled.

I walked up to Peter making it looked like I wanted to cry. Of course he fell for it and held his arms out offering me a hug. I grabbed his hands and started twisting them slowly.

"Ouch. Bella stop. Let go. Please." He kept shouting in a very un-Peter-like way.

"Who's my prisoner?" I asked sweetly. He didn't answer at first, so I twisted his hand a little more.

"I am." He yelled and I let go. Charlotte and Jasper started laughing hysterically.

"You know Peter you should watch out who you offer your hands to. Some would like to make you their prisoner." I said just as sweetly as before, while Peter rubbed his wrists.

"Remind me not to piss her off again." Peter said to Charlotte.

"You know you deserved it." Charlotte said after the laughing was over.

"Whatever, let's get home." He said taking off without waiting for an answer, or without taking his skates off.

"Meet you guys there." Charlotte said rushing after Peter.

Neither Jasper nor I spoke as we started to take off our skates. It was rather awkward. I put my shoes on fairly fast, when I had enough of the weird silence.

"Jasper, about before…" I started saying, when he interrupted.

"Darlin' there's no reason to bring it up. It just sort of happened, and being a man I do get urges when around a stunning women. I am sorry that I kind of acted on it." He said looking anywhere but at me.

"Umm…okay." I mumbled. I didn't know what else to say. I was flattered that he thought I was stunning, but for some reason I didn't like his answer and I had no clue why.

"We should head back now." He said getting up and walking towards the forest.

We ran through the forest in silence lost in our own thoughts. I could tell that what had happened between Jasper and me was going to change our relationship somewhat. My problem was that I didn't want anything to change. Not even for the better, whatever that would be. I was content in my relationship with Jasper. If we ever did anything as lovers or whatever that would cause only trouble if we ever fought_. I don't have any deep feelings for Jasper_, I told myself, _it was just lust_. But for some reason that sounded like a lie, even in my own thoughts. Why?

I ran straight up towards my room not even taking a glance around the house. I was so confused. I knew that even if Jasper harbored feelings towards me, I couldn't allow him to act on them. I would just hope that he didn't. I didn't need problems with another guy that could just end up being another Edward or Jacob. I wanted to run my own life, not some guy to dictate it. I knew Jasper would never do anything like that, but I guess I wasn't so over the other two guys that had been in my life. I just had to make sure that I never developed any romantic feelings toward Jasper.

* * *

**Easier said then done I'm I right?**

**Reviews make the world go round. Okay they make my world go round. Especially reviews with ****ideas****. **_**Hint hint. **_

**I was going to update with two chapters but I don't know. Next chapter: today or tomorrow. **


	8. Ch 8 Confused

**Once again Twilight is not mine.**

**Thanx so much for all the reviews. Yay we made it past 100!!! I am so happy so....**

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

- Confusion -

There has been a lot of awkwardness since that ice skating day. For about two weeks and a half Jasper and I have been trying so hard to act like nothing happened. All that did was add more to the awkwardness. Peter actually gets a kick out of it all, and sometimes I feel the need to punch him. Charlotte just acts like nothing is going on, even though she knows. It's all just too much, and I find myself spending a lot of my time at my Cliffside. Hiding, I suppose.

I keep almost asking Jasper what he thought about our whole body slide thing, but then chicken out the last second. The only way I see to end all of this is to come up with another activity that we could all do. I had remembered Jasper mentioning bull riding, so that's what I figured we could do or at least something equally as fun. I guess I figured that if we just get out and all have fun together it will make everything go back to normal.

I took a long semi steady breath before heading downstairs to tell everyone my idea. Jasper was sitting on the recliner with his arms on his knees and his hands covering his face. He looked utterly frustrated. I wanted to find out what was wrong, but I was scared it had something to do with me. Peter was watching television, but was occasionally glaring at Jasper, and Charlotte was practically doing the same but instead glaring at Peter. It all looked strange, but today I was going to ignore my curiosity.

"So guys I have come up with an idea to get us out of this cage like house." I said gaining everyone's attention. "What do you think?"

"I'm up for anything you suggest." Jasper said staring incredibly intensely, which made me wonder if that was supposed to have a double meaning.

"How about you guys?" I asked looking at anything other than Jasper.

"Yeah, I guess. What did you have in mind?" Charlotte asked.

"It better be damn good." Peter said.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go ride a bull or at least the guys can since they had to do the girly skating thing. Sound good?"

"Fuck yeah that sounds like a plan. Good suggestion Bella." Peter yelled.

"I agree with dumbass." Charlotte said.

"Always thinking of others aren't you darlin'." Jasper spoke. _He makes it so hard to ignore the fact that he is a smoking cowboy._

"Well I thought it would be fun for everyone."

"But will you have fun?" He asked.

"Does it matter? I'll have fun as long as I am with you…guys." My mouth was moving before I had the time to register what came out until it was too late, so I ended up tacking the last word pretty lamely. And either he didn't notice or he decided to ignore it he continued.

"If you say so, but you should be having a bit of fun too."

"Jasper, who are you to tell me how I can have fun? Who are you to tell me about me? I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person. No one can dictate my own life." I said harshly.

"I'm not trying to control you, Bella. I was caring about what you would like; just making sure it was what you wanted." He said sounding hurt, which made my head clear.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about the way Edward and Jacob would dictate my life. I guess I just took it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry." I said feeling completely terrible. How could I say those things to Jasper, when all he did was care for me, and when all he did was make sure I would be happy? I am a horrible friend.

"Bella, I know you didn't mean it. So there is no need to say sorry. If anything I should be sorry, I should have known by your feelings that you wanted to do this. I guess I just like to hear you say it." I felt terrible for hurting him and felt the urge to comfort him.

I wrapped my arms gingerly around him first, but when I felt his arms go around my body my hold on him tightened. It felt so comforting. I felt content, and I could feel Jasper projecting the same thing. I wanted to make this last forever, but I knew it would only last the few minutes it did- longer than it should have. I didn't want to let go, but I promised myself not to feel these types of things. So reluctantly I let myself loose. I wondered if the hug was a smart move at all, or if it possibly just caused things to worsen. When my mind became clear I became aware that Peter and Charlotte left us alone a long time ago.

"So when is the bull riding?" Jasper asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"In two days. Did you want to hunt?"

"Race ya." Jasper said running before I could even respond.

"Cheater!" I yelled taking off after him, and just like that we were friends again.

****

Surprisingly, there wasn't much of a tension as there had been before after the hug, if anything it was almost gone. I wondered if it was because we both just needed the comfort. Neither one of us have been given any form of it for so long that we probably forgot what it felt like. The Cullen's never really offered any form to either of us, and my parents almost expected me to take care of myself.

Jasper needed someone to offer him support. He needed someone to make him realize that he is stronger then he thinks. He needed a person's comfort. I knew somewhere deep within, from the feelings I had come to ignore, that I wanted to be that person. But Jasper deserved someone better, someone unbroken.

Fear was my shadow, it stalked me. I was afraid to allow Jasper to get closer. I was afraid to be hurt. I was afraid to be controlled. I was afraid to lose who I was. But most of all I was terrified of my emotions. Since Jasper entered my life some of the feelings that I had that made me run away were coming back. After the hug I had started questioning if I in fact did actually have feelings other than lust or friendship for Jasper, and that frightened me. I could only hope that I didn't end up with any more feelings towards Jasper. The rest I could handle, but from now I would have to gain control of myself. I didn't know how he felt but if he did harbor any feelings towards me, I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

Today was the bull riding activity and I was pretty excited. Charlotte was making me dress up like a cowgirl, which I thought was ridiculous but let her do what she wanted. Peter and Jasper looked like they were about to bounce around the house, because they were so ecstatic. I just thought their behavior was hilarious and couldn't keep a straight face around them. Charlotte was pretty much the same as me. When we drove to the place, neither one of the men could stop talking about riding a bull and what they were going to do.

"Remember everyone this ain't no wine tasting." Peter joked. I looked at Jasper and we both rolled our eyes.

"Hey, Jazz maybe when we get there you could control the animals." I said.

"Where the hell is the fun in riding a relaxed ass bull? I want the fucking rage." Peter spoke.

"I just figured we didn't need the animals to start freaking out when we got there."

"Bella's right. That might get people questioning about us." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I'll calm them, but when Peter rides I'll be given ya a very pissed off bull." Jasper replied with that wonderful smirk.

I signed Peter and Jasper up for a competition without telling them, so when we arrived and seen a lot of men that had numbered signs on their back everyone looked at me.

"What? I thought a competition would have been better." I said shrugging.

"Now I get to kick a lot more motherfucker's asses." Peter replied grinning.

"Yeah, but I'll still be the one beating you." Jasper said.

"That shits not going to happen."

"You want to bet on it?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, enough. You two need to sign in if you're going to beat anybodies ass." I said trying not to laugh.

"Men." Charlotte said as the two walked away.

We tried to get as close as possible, though we didn't need too. A couple of the guys tried talking to us, but we basically told them to hit the road. The people that rode the bulls were incredibly good, but there were some that didn't even last a full second. When it was Peter's turn it seemed that Jasper stayed true to his word, because Peter's bull was severely pissed off but Peter looked to be having the best time. After awhile he 'fell' off the bull so as not to get anyone suspicious.

"How'd I do? Pretty kick ass, huh?" Peter asked excitedly after giving Charlotte a kiss.

"That was incredible Petie." I said just as excitedly.

"That fucker, Jasper, was pushing some heavy waves of anger. I almost wanted to beat the shit out of the damn bull." Peter stated.

"Really, you couldn't tell with that stupid smile on your face." I said.

"It wasn't a stupid smile. I thought it was incredibly sexy." Charlotte said.

"Whatever."

"Well, it's better than looking like I wanted to tear its ugly face off." Peter pointed out.

"True."

Soon after a few guys it was Jasper's turn to ride. He looked so confident getting on the bull. Before they let the bull out, Jasper caught my eye and winked. I felt like I would turn into a pile of mush. _I sound like a fan girl._ His hand held the bull steadily; his grasp never slackened as the bull jumped around. One arm swung gracefully through the air; making beautiful signs that never existed before. His face was a mixture of concentration and enthusiasm. All around everything he was doing was magical in my eyes. I was fixated on everything. After what felt like a millennia, but was probably a couple of minutes, he 'fell' off. I was still slightly dazed as he made his way to us.

"What did you think?" Jasper asked me.

"That was great. The way you rode seemed like you have been doing that for years." I said enthused and before I knew it I had my arms around him. I felt a slight pressure on the top of my head then it disappeared before I pulled away.

"Well, thank you Miss Bella. Your praises are like music to my ears." He said with a mock bow. If I was still human I would be beet red by now.

"Er…you're welcome." I mumbled.

We stayed as they started announcing who the top five riders were, and of course Jasper and Peter had been. Peter actually got second place and Jasper got third. We left in silence, but when we got to the car Peter kept rubbing in how he beat the 'God of War' in a bull riding competition. Jasper kept saying a bunch of things, making excuses. A couple of times I would have to stop one from trying to jump at the other while Charlotte just drove yelling at both. It was all pretty childish, but like Charlotte said "Men."

When we got to the house I was having a difficult time on deciding whether I should just go up to my room or hang out with everyone. I knew I should be facing whatever my problems were but I didn't think I was strong enough. _Geez, so much trouble all over a body rub and a hug._ Maybe I just read into things too much and there really is nothing there. It's possible that because I am still technically a teenage girl my hormones are causing me to think more into things that mean nothing. But then why do I feel something more towards Jasper? Maybe because he's smart, caring, honest, funny, dangerous, and sexy; yet he can get a little to self loathing, which does get slightly annoying, and he is…_I guess his bad qualities list is pretty much empty_. All this thinking is getting me even more confused. _No more thinking_.

"Bella? Hello, earth to Bella?" I heard Jasper's worried voice.

"Wake the fuck up Bells!" I heard Peter yell

"What?" I asked softly, slightly confused.

"Well there you go, and here we go." Peter said taking Charlotte's hand and rushing up the stairs.

"Oh, you're alright. I wasn't sure what happened to you one minute your heading towards the door and the next you stopped walking and just went blank." Jasper said still worried but there was also curiosity in his tone. "So what was that?"

"I was just thinking." I simply said.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." He mumbled. I started to wonder if that really hurt him that we haven't spent so much time together. Yet again I felt like the worst friend ever.

"Hey, did you want to see a place I've never shown anyone?" I asked.

"Is this the place you go to most of the time?"

"Yes, just follow me." I said and started running ahead.

I ran straight towards my Cliffside not even glancing back towards Jasper. I was pretty excited about showing him it, and hoped he would love it as much as I did. The sun was almost setting by the time we got there, which made everything look spectacular. The river below was a mixture of every color; the trees were all almost completely covered with reds and oranges with some flowing slightly in the wind. The sky with its blues and reddish tint added to the whole scene. It was all gorgeous.

I looked back to see what Jasper thought of the beauty, but I ended up surprised and breathless when I gaze found Jasper almost glowing from the effects of the sun. He almost seemed to be a god, now I could see why he was called the 'God of War.' You could see the danger in him, though he wasn't even acting on it and he looked far from wanting a fight or anything, yet you could see how calm he was to. You could see how if you ever messed with him he wouldn't even need to think about ripping you apart. Even his aura was almost a stormy blue, like the calm before the storm. He was beautiful.

"See something you like?" Jasper asked cockily with his smirk.

"So what do you think of this place?" I asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Bella this place is unbelievable. How did you find it?"

"I was hunting one day and ended up chasing a bear a bit too far." I said a little sheepishly.

"How did the bear outrun you?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"I was playing with my food, okay." I huffed.

"I guess you picked up a bit from conversations with Emmett, huh?" He said chuckling.

I ignored him and sat on my fallen tree watching the conclusion of the sun set. Jasper joined me after settling down.

"This place really is something, especially with you glowing like that. You know, I don't think I've seen you in the sun yet. So all of this is a first for me, I want to thank you." Jasper said sincerely.

"You're my best friend, Jasper. Of course I was going to show you this place sometime." I replied.

"Why didn't you show Peter and Charlotte?" He asked.

"Sometimes we need a place of our own."

"So why show me? Why give up your secret place to me?"

"I just figured you would enjoy this place just as much as I do." I said trying to finish the subject. In truth I didn't know why I wanted to show him, just another thing to think about. _Great._

"Yeah, this place could come in handy." He said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, what about you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You know I know when you lieing." He pointed out.

"That's true, but I can tell that your lieing and I don't even need to be an empath."

"Bella." He breathed. I looked at him and he looked like he was fighting with himself about what to say next. "I just... I wanted to talk to you about..." I could tell that he was somewhat nervous and still seemed to be stuggling with himself. I didn't think I was going to like what he wanted to talk about. I got up and Jasper got up to looking extremely confused.

"I think we should head back now. You know Peter doesn't like it when he doesn't know where I am." I said hurriedly and took off leaving a very confused and stunned Jasper behind.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Things are really getting somewhere now huh?**

**So do you guys think Bella just ran away again or is she just running back towards the house where Peter and Charlotte are doing the deed?**

**Reviews please...one's with ideas are even better, but either way they make me ecstatic.**


	9. Ch 9 Logic

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews.**

**Man do I hate writer's block. I was really having a hard time with this chapter and I think it could have been better, but I couldn't come up with anything. Anyways this one has both of there POV's.**

**As always Twilight does not belong to me.**

* * *

---Logic---

**JPOV**

She just fucking ran. After showing me her beautiful secret sanctum and I finally deciding that the time was right to say what has been on my mind and she fucking ran. What the fuck?!

I just stood there, staring at the place she took off in like an idiot until the sun was completely gone and the forest was covered in darkness. I couldn't get over the fact that I finally decided to man up, maybe not in the smoothest way but it was still going to come out, and the girl just took off. I didn't even get a chance to get a read on her emotions before she made a lame excuse and bolted. Did I do something wrong? Had I really sounded like that much like an idiot? I mean I didn't even get to say anything. I wonder what in the world is going on in that pretty little head.

Damn, and we were just getting back on a good steady road after the whole ice skating incident. I still couldn't believe I basically rubbed her body off of mine, but I couldn't help it. She was just hanging there by my hands and her body just looked to good in all that spandex. My brain knew it wasn't right, that I was suppose to treat her like the woman she was, but my body was yelling much louder to me. I needed to feel her. And God was it worth it. But it also made me want more, boy did I need more. And I was finally going to tell her that I wanted more than to just be her friend.

Did she know what I wanted to tell her? What I wanted to finally confess? Did she really not want to hear it? Why would she just run?

This past month has been almost unbearable. When I realized I liked her I never thought it would grow, at most I thought maybe I would want to have sex with her-- though I knew I would not be able to do that. But then when I found myself in my own company my thoughts would always be consumed of Bella. I slowly realized that I would be watching her all day long without even realizing it. I watched how even though she was a vampire she would still have human quirks such as: twisting her hair with her fingers while she would read, picking at the hem of her shirt with her eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip being bitten when she was concentrating or thinking, sway her head slightly when she was bored, and many other things. I loved the way she was so selfless, caring, intelligent, and all around gorgeous inside and out. I could just fill my existence naming every little thing that made her incredible in my eyes and it would never be enough time because she surprises me every single day.

How strange that I thought I loved Alice fully. I didn't even realize that I loved Bella until she started slipping away and I just kept thinking of ways to get her back. My love with Alice compared to that with Bella was not even a fragment, now that I think about it seems that are love was much closer to siblings or friends. I never actually experienced that 'falling until it's too late' love like most people did, until now. When it came to Alice all I did was follow her like a lost puppy, which I was then and sadly had been until I came here. I felt cleansed after getting closer to Bella, almost like she changed my outlook on things. I was Jasper Whitlock. Not the weakling Jasper Hale. Not the monster Major Whitlock. Just me, the person I lost so long ago during my time with Maria. Did Alice know this would happen? Did she know I would come to love Bella?

Now, I don't think Bella would even want me. Maybe I read some of her emotions wrong, but that doesn't seem likely. Maybe she doesn't even know her own feelings. _Maybe._

Her emotions are almost all over the place, but I can sometimes get love in there before her emotions shift all over the place. I thought that in that moment when all I felt from her was adoration, love, and awe that it was finally the perfect time to confess myself. But no she had to fucking run.

After many hours rooted in the same place she left me in I decided that it was time to head back. As I make my way towards the house I start thinking about what is going to go on when I get there. Should I talk to her, maybe ignore her. I know I should probably talk to her and act like nothing's wrong, but I feel so hurt at the moment I don't think I could handle looking at her. Would she even be there?

When I don't feel anybody in the house, I run straight to my room without even bothering to look around. I felt empty at the moment and I didn't even bother to question it as I turned on my iPod and lay in my bed wishing for better days. Days when everything was so easy with my relationship with Bella.

I don't know how long I laid there pretending to sleep until Peter barges in my room and tears the headphones out of my ears.

"Now Jasper you need to stop mopping around. What the fuck happened to the man I know? Why the hell are you acting like a girl? You need to man the fuck up before I kick your ass. There is a woman out there who is very confused of practically everything, and doesn't need to come back and find out she loves a pansy." Peter said. I was pissed and wanted to beat the shit out of him, but I knew he was completely right.

"Your right, Peter. It's just Bella has changed me, and makes me feel things I have never felt on my own before. It's one thing to feel others feel it, but it's completely different to feel it from yourself. It's stronger." I said honestly.

"I am pretty sure she feels the same, but unlike you she is terrified. I believe she doesn't know what to do, or what she even wants for that matter." Peter said.

"I love her and I will give her all the time she needs." _Wow, his right I do sound like a pansy._

"That's good. Now you just need to stop mopping, it's been two days. She'll be back don't be worrying about that." Peter said reassuringly.

"Okay. Do you know where she might be?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I had just been laying here for two days, and Bella had been gone for that long.

"No, but that might be for the best. She'll find her way." Peter said walking out the door.

I decided to hunt since I had nothing better to do. My mind kept going back to where the hell she could be, no matter what I did. I wanted to just go out and search for her, but Peter was right. She needed time. It was hard though, pieces of me felt like they were missing and I just desperately wanted them back.

Just like the other day I ran straight to my room without a backwards glance. I decided to try to read in order to keep my mind from Bella. Minutes later, after trying to read the same sentence for the twentieth time, I gave up completely on reading. I sat on my bed staring out the window from watching the sun set to the sun rising. Throughout the whole night I kept picturing what Bella would be saying or what she would be doing as we watched the day end and the day begin. It was no use; she was constantly there even when she wasn't.

Slowly I picked up my guitar, just strumming it, not really having an idea about what I wanted to play. As I thought about Bella and how I would always want her no matter what, the song just popped in my head so I played and sang it.

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here_

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am_

_I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here_

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same_

_Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same_

_In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same_

_Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same._

And I would always take her in, no matter what she did, I wouldn't care she would always be mine and I would always be hers. Now she just had to come back here so I could tell her.

**BPOV**

Why? Why did I just run from Jasper, my best friend, the only person that really understands me? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to me again. I probably wouldn't want to talk to me. He was so vulnerable in that moment and I just took off without letting him speak about what was on his mind. What kind of person does that? I'm horrible, grotesque even.

I have been in the same place laying somewhere on the damp forest floor. I don't know how far I ran or for how long, but I don't think I made it that far. I couldn't even pick myself up from the ground, so I just simply laid there. Why did Jasper have such a huge effect on me? How did he make me so terrified of him?

Every emotion that gushed from my every pore was what made me afraid of him. I never felt anything so strong, I knew what it was but I couldn't stand to admit to myself what I felt for Jasper. Did he know? Has he felt what I feel for him? Did he feel the same? Did I even want him to feel the same?

I just wanted to leave, maybe start over, and never look back. The thought was quickly shot out the window when it felt like razor blades were slowly dragging across my dead heart, cutting it to pieces. I knew why and that truth made me frightened even more.

I started thinking about when the time he first got here to the moment he was actually nervous to tell me something. The way I was before he came and the way he transformed most of me into who I wanted to be. Despite all my fears, he made me into a person I was proud to be without even knowing it. How did someone have such a huge effect on a person?

I wanted so badly to face him, to tell him all my problems. All of my fears, my regrets. He knew though, he knew me better than anyone, including myself. He seen what was hidden in my soul and never rejected what was there as I did the same for him.

Maybe it was time to just deal. I needed him just as badly as he needed me. We belonged together, but I was too scared to embrace it. But what would happen if I did embrace it. Would Alice would she hate me for what might happen between Jasper and I? Or did she always know? I couldn't handle hurting her, she helped me with my problems there was no way I could betray her.

Just as I was thinking of how not to hurt Alice and maybe it's for the best to leave, my phone vibrated then beeped indicating a text.

"_Logic will break your heart. – A" _

Is that Alice's way of saying to stay? To actually be with Jasper? Could I do it? Would Jasper want me though? What if he doesn't want me? I knew that since Alice sent me a message I should go with it, so I would even if it ends badly.

I was still severely freaked out, but maybe I could just go with what my heart was telling me. Did I really love him though? Or was I just in love with something made from my mind? No, I am in love Jasper Whitlock and I didn't realize until I already crashed down. He probably knows. Is that what he wanted to talk about?

Oh God, how am I going to get him to forgive me? How am I going to tell him?

I would tell him. I don't care what happens after, whether he rips my heart and steps on it or decides to keep it forever. Whatever he chooses it belongs to him.

Having finally made my decision, I got up and tried to figure out where I was exactly . I found out that I was actually near the lake we all ice skated on. _Coincidence or maybe a sign._ Either way I was heading back towards the Whitlock house. When I was about a short distance from there, I stopped when I heard Jasper's beautiful voice was singing. I felt like crying. The song held so much meaning. He accepted and felt the same way that I did.

After realizing that all I felt was determination as I made my way up the driveway. Not a thought passed through my mind. Nothing would scare me from accomplishing my goal. I stormed through the house and found who I was looking for and rushed into his room. He stood there stunned and confused. I went straight up to him placed my arms around him, hugging him to me tightly. I pulled away, after I don't know how long, wanting and needing to talk to Jasper. We were both reluctant to let go, but knew it needed to be done.

"Bella." He breathed. "I was wanting to tell you something before you ran off."

"I am so sorry about running, Jasper. I guess I got scared about everything."

"It's all okay, darlin'. Just don't be running off like that again." He said placing a hand on my face. "What has you scared?" He asked.

"You." I said simply.

"Me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Bella, I…"

"No." I said cutting him off. I had an idea about what he was going to say but I wasn't ready to hear it. "Jasper, it's the way I feel about you that has been making me terrified every single day. I have never felt anything like it and I don't know if I'm brave enough to deal with it."

"Bella, I will be there to help you every single moment of our lives if you would want me to. I'm just as scared as you, but together I'm sure we can face whatever we have to."

"I would like that, Jasper. I'm just glad to be friends again." I said. I knew friends wasn't something Jasper wanted to hear by the way his face fell slightly, but I guess I wasn't totally ready for that next step. _God, I was such an idiot. _

"About that Bella, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think I can handle being just your friend anymore." He said.

"Jasper." I wanted to say more, maybe tell him to stop but I so desperately wanted to hear more.

"Bella, I don't know when it happened and I could care less. I have been watching you without even knowing it, and I have been thinking about you without even realizing it. Bella, you are always with me even if you never actually are. I love you. And I'll love you no matter what you decide to do, no matter your decisions. I will always love you, forever." He spoke with conviction and pure love shining through his eyes that had all my fears thrown out the window and me attacking his lips.

At first he was just shocked and didn't move, but when his brain finally caught up he quickly responded with fervor. He was hungry and so was I. That tingly warmth that we usually felt when we touched was replaced with a wild burn that traveled all throughout my body, the burn was pure pleasure and I couldn't get enough. I had to stop this though, not wanting to make it get any farther.

"Jasper, I …I love you." I said at first a little hesitantly than making it come out strong.

"Darlin' you don't know how happy you have made me." He replied, though I could see and feel how happy he was.

"Hey kiddies, did you all finally make up?" Peter asked barging in with Charlotte just behind him.

"Finally, you guys got together took you two long enough." Charlotte said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, well, whatever." I said lamely and everyone just laughed until I glared at them.

Soon after we were all in the living room trying to watch a movie but chatting every so often. I was sitting in Jasper's lap the whole time and it felt so right. We were perfectly molded to one another. The movie was almost over when I heard the phone Alice gave me ringing in my room. I ran quickly to my room and pressed talk without bothering to check the caller.

"Bella, we're going to visit you." Alice said sounding happy.

"Hello to you to Alice." I said.

"Oh, hello Bella. Anyways the family and I have decided to visit you, except Edward of course."

"Why do you need to visit?" I asked.

"Well, we all miss you two and there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It's about everything that happened and what is going to happen. We can't discuss it on the phone, it must be in person." She replied.

"Fine. When are you guys going to get here?"

"In about two days. So see you then. Bye."

"Wait, Alice. I wanted to thank you for the text earlier." I said.

"It was no problem Bella, you needed it." She said sincerely.

"Thank you anyway. Goodbye." I said and hung up after hearing her farewell.

What could Alice need to tell me in person? Was it something terrible? Would it be about my new relationship with Jasper? What did the future hold?

* * *

**Was it a bit early to make them love each other? I just couldn't come up with anything else to happen so this was the only way I could see it.**

**I do not own Sick Puppies "All The Same." Though I do think it is a great song.**

**What about Alice? What could she possibly want to talk about? Will Jasper be happy knowing visitors are coming? Why I'm I asking questions that I know the answer to?**

**Anyways, reviews please (even if it is to tell me that I suck).**


	10. Ch 10 Vision

**As always Twilight does not belong to me.**

**So sorry for not updating sooner, but school was being demanding and I haven't been in the right state of mind lately. Plus I was stupid and started another story, well kind of two but one was a one-shot that people wanted to be a two shot so yeah that one is done now though. Anywhoz, I won't be getting into excuses because well nobody wants to hear them. So without further ado….**

**Here is the next chapter of 'Half.'**

* * *

_Ch.11 Vision_

"What?!" Peter yelled after I had to explain that the Cullens decided to visit us. Let's just say he and Charlotte did not take the news well. "Those fucking Cullens think that they are all made of gold and do what they want. Do they think this is some sort of hotel that they can come and go as they fucking please? Fucking blood shit eaters." He mumbled at the end.

"Umm…so should I tell them not to come?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, let the high and mighty arrive. I'll just be grabbing some grub now." He said harshly racing outside.

"I think I'm going to go with him." Charlotte said rushing out the door.

"Well, that went well." I said sarcastically.

"Could have been worse. He was feeling a shit load of rage that didn't really come out of his speech. He was actually acting pretty controlled." Jasper said while placing his arms around my waist and kissing my temple.

I couldn't believe that it was only last night that we confessed ourselves to one another. It feels like we had been together for far longer than that. I love Jasper. I finally admitted it to myself and though I'm still scared, I can learn to live with that as long as I have Jasper by my side.

"So do you know what Alice needs to discuss?" I asked turning to look at his eyes.

"Nope, maybe it has something to do with how you ended up here."

"Maybe. We should hunt before then there is going to be a lot of trouble that we are going to have to deal with." Jasper nodded and we took off.

What would Alice want to talk about? That question kept running through my mind while we waited. If it had something to do with the path she made me take I couldn't be mad about it. How could I? All it did was bring me to a new family that I actually fit in with. The Whitlock's, that's what I felt that I had been destined to be from the beginning. I would do my death a thousand more times if it meant feeling the happiness and love that I feel every day. Did Alice tell the rest that I was indeed alive? I wasn't sure whether it being a surprise or them already knowing would be the best. I suppose I just didn't want them to know, though I did miss them all dearly. It would just be easier if they didn't know that I was not going to return with them, or possibly ever.

Jasper. I wonder what he thinks about all of this. Would he want us to return? I wouldn't hold him back if he absolutely wanted to, I would suck it up and go anywhere he chose. Then again didn't he only stay with them because of Alice? Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about how it's going to be with my best friend here with my dating her ex-husband, even though she helped us get together it is bound to be extremely awkward. The whole situation was so absurd.

Car tires scratched across the gravel getting louder as the car made its way up the Whitlock driveway. None of us moved as the purr of an engine went completely silent. We each looked at one another as doors creaked open then slammed shut. Footsteps made their way up the steps to the front door, but still none got up. Finally when someone knocked lightly on the door I decided to be the brave one but Charlotte ran to the door when she noticed my sudden intent on getting up.

Jasper patted my arm just before he pulled both of us up when everybody walked into the room. He stood in front of me blocking me from everyone's view, I realized that he was almost in a protective stance not in a rude manner but it was still there.

"Jasper, it's so good to see you again son." The fatherly voice of Carlisle said.

"I thought you were only staying for a couple weeks, Jazz. What got you stuck? Or should I say who?" Emmett boomed. I could barely make out that his brown curls trying to look around Jasper.

"Call next time." Rosalie said harshly though I could tell she missed him.

"Jasper, move out of the way." Alice screeched.

Jasper barely moved from his position, just enough so everyone could see half of my body. Alice pushed past Jasper and grabbed me in a tight hug, to which I hugged back.

"Ouch, Bella."

"Oops, sorry." I said bashfully.

"Bella?" The rest of the Cullen's asked in unison.

"Hello everybody, it's great to see you again."

"How did you end up here?" "You're a vampire?" "Why did you never call?" There questions were coming together in a mixture of chaos, that I really wanted nothing to do with. I knew they were all expecting to hear my story, and I had a feeling that most wouldn't like it at all. Actually, more like Carlisle and Esme wouldn't like my reason for leaving.

"I'll tell everyone only once. No interruptions and ask questions after please." I said as I pulled Jasper to sit by me in order to keep me centered. Everyone nodded and followed suit.

I began to tell them of how I had begun to perceive Edward after we arrived from the Volturi. By the look in Carlisle and Esme's eyes they didn't like that at all and seriously didn't want to hear it. Glares were sent towards Alice as the tale told of her involvement with my escape. My voice began to tremble slightly as I had to speak of the moment that lead to my death, Rosalie was the one that offered me comfort faster than anyone else. I could see the gratefulness in their eyes towards Peter and Charlotte, who just remained silent, when they found out that Peter had saved me before anything worse could happen. Finally, I told them all about my happy life with them, but I did purposely leave out that Jasper and I recently got together. Jasper seemed to notice though and took my hand in his squeezing it reassuringly, silently telling me it was fine.

"Oh, Bella. You should not have had to go through that." Rosalie said sincerely.

"Thank you, Rose. That means so much to me." I said pulling her into a hug, surprising the both of us. Just as I let Rosalie go Esme took her place dry sobbing in the crook of my neck.

"Esme, it's okay. I am absolutely fine now." I told her reassuringly.

"Jasper, why didn't you call and tell us you found Bella?" Emmett asked harshly.

"Emmy bear I told him not to, so don't start pointing fingers, okay?"

"Bells, I just missed you." He said sweeping me off the ground and giving me one of his famous hugs.

"I missed you too." I said kissing him on the cheek as he placed me down. Jasper didn't waste any time to take my hand securely in his.

"Bella, could we possibly go somewhere?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I gave Jasper a quick hug before taking off with Alice.

We didn't stop until we were at a small clearing far enough from the house. Alice was slightly fidgeting, causing me to become worried that something very wrong was going to happen soon.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I hesitantly asked.

"I need to tell you of why I had you do what you did." She whispered.

"Is it really that bad? You couldn't have possibly known that some man was going to attack me."

"No, that was a split second decision, but I did know you would die." She said shamefully.

"You knew?" I asked stunned. How could she know? Why would she allow me, her sister, to go into something that she knew would end my life? For what purpose? I wasn't angry about the whole situation, though I probably would be after the shock wore off. _She let me die._ That one thought kept running a marathon around my head.

Alice had her head down staring at her hands, shaking slightly from dry sobbing. She looked in pain, something that would have had me forgiving her immediately ten minutes ago. Now though I just wanted to know why?

"Alice, you knew before and just let me go? Why?" I asked sounding slightly detached.

"It… it wasn't something th… that I could stop." She got out through sobs. I stayed silent as she took a long unnecessary breath. "If you would have stayed with Edward, you would have lost. If you would have broken up with him, that would have led to your accidental transformation and life of misery. The only way was for you to run. It was the best way. This path, you going towards New York, was the only way you would have survived. Any other way, death, a final death would have happened. I didn't see how you would have died or who was going to turn you until the moment that man decided to go after you."

How is it possible that had I taken any other route it would have been my demise? I thought about the moment I stepped into that store, the time when he actually attacked me, to when Peter came at the perfect time to rescue me. It all swam through my mind until something just clicked.

"This was my destiny. To be here, live here. The path you told me to take was the only way I would have found my new family. Had I gone to Phoenix, or any other place, there would have been no way to even cross paths with them. I am where I was always meant to be." I said taking her hands in between mine. It wasn't her fault fate was pretty twisted sometimes; at least she took the best opportunity. She sent me a bright smile before giving me a hug.

"But what about Jasper? Did you know what would happen between us?" I asked when we finally let go of each other.

"Not until he decided to take a vacation here, then slightly blurry images of you two together came out. I always knew though that he would end up with a woman that had brown hair, and look at that here you are." She said giggling quietly.

"The text? What did you see happening?" I asked thinking about what I was actually considering on doing before the text.

"You would have run and you would have been empty. Jasper would have ended up the same. Both of you would have been emotionally lifeless." She answered sadly, probably recalling the vision.

"So, what will happen now?" I asked plucking grass from the ground.

"We are going to have family time, of course. By the way, Emmett isn't going to be too happy that you and Jasper are together." She said shrugging.

"Why?" _I thought Emmett and Jasper were close. _

"You know Emmett; he is just being overprotective when it comes to you. He doesn't want another guy to cause you to run again, especially another brother." I nodded. Emmett and I were going to have to have a long talk about everything when I got back.

"That's a great idea Bella, but Jasper is going to want time with you so maybe you and Em can talk tomorrow." Alice suggested.

"That's fine with me. Jasper and I haven't gotten to be alone since we got together so it's probably better." I replied shrugging.

"Oh it's going to be better." Alice said smirking and having a devilish look in her eyes. _That can't be good._

"Allie, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll be finding out soon enough." She said getting up and brushing dirt off her pants.

"Okay." I said following suit.

Feathery clouds decorated the setting sky as we shot off like torpedoes through the silent forest. Some deer had crossed our path allowing us to have a quick meal just before reaching home. The door swung open just as we neared the end of the forest, standing there smirking like a man that just did something sinfully delicious was Jasper. He enveloped me into his arms just before rushing straight back towards where Alice and I had just came from. He set me down when we finally reached our Cliffside. The skies orange-pinkish hue caused the river below to sparkle as much as one of us on a sunny day. A light breeze swept through the air, making thousands of particles to dance elegantly across the view.

Jasper took my hand causing me to look away from the scene and shift my attention to him. His eyes were on our joined hands as he started to lightly graze my forearms. Tingly warmth caressed everywhere that he would touch.

"Jasper." I gently whispered.

"Bella, we haven't had any time alone since we confessed ourselves." He said finally looking up. "I just really needed a moment of you and me." His hand came up palm against my cheek causing me to lean into his touch. He pulled my face closer so our noses were hovering over each other. His breath fanned my face making me close my eyes and wait for his next move. I felt his lips brush mine before he pulled me closer and firmly but softly began to kiss me. My hands snaked around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist. We were flushed together but wanted to be so much closer.

Darkness seeped through everything when we finally stopped. Our foreheads were touching and our gazes on each other's eyes. Fireflies floated around us making our moment much more special.

"Bella, I love you." Jasper whispered not dispelling the silence.

"I love you." I said just as quietly. "My heart belonged to you way before I knew."

"Ditto." He said before kissing along my jaw and down my neck causing me to moan lightly. He started to nip at my collarbone; my hands went to his hair to make him closer. His hands caressed from my stomach to my breasts making me gasp. He kneaded them over my shirt while still attacking my collarbone and neck with his mouth. His hands began to move back down towards my stomach before sliding them under my shirt and moving up again. His hands went under my bra, where he began to caress and pinch, making new feelings travel throughout my body and shoot straight to my core. His mouth moved slowly up and captured my lips in his with a hungry kiss. As he kissed me one of his hands started to move lower to the top of my jeans and began to unbutton it.

All of a sudden I wasn't too sure if I wanted to do this yet. I mean when I was with Edward, my first boyfriend, it was always chaste kisses it never got this far. I felt uncertain and insecure about what Jasper wanted to do. I was pretty sure Jasper had a few ladies, and I was still a virgin. What if I couldn't satisfy him? Would he not want me after that?

As questions and worries began to plague my mind, Jasper stopped his ministrations and placed both hands on my shoulders trying to get my focus on him.

"Bella, what's the matter?" He asked worried.

"I don't…think I'm ready." I said quietly keeping my eyes closed to avoid his gaze. I felt his palm cup my cheek and his thumb lightly rubbing my eyelid.

"Bella look at me." He said softly yet firmly. When I opened my eyes he spoke again. "Darlin' don't be worrying about it. I will wait for you, forever if need be." He said with love shining in his eyes that I couldn't doubt. "Though I hope I don't have to wait forever, to tell you the truth." He joked.

"No, not forever. Just for a little while, but you could keep trying." I encouraged. I knew that it would take time, but that didn't mean that I couldn't have him trying if anything that might speed up the process.

"Is that so?" He asked his hands sliding from my shoulders, down my curves, on my hips, and up my stomach towards my breast giving them a squeeze and starting the process all over again. My eyes were closed relishing in the sensations that he kept creating in my body, moans slipped between my lips causing a lone melody in the air. My body desperately wanted more, but my mind was content for now. My bottom lip was pulled in between Jasper's teeth, before he plunged his tongue into my mouth causing both of us to moan.

"We should head back now." Jasper said after one last chaste kiss.

"You're probably right." I said.

We ran hand in hand towards the house. When we reached the forest end, Jasper stopped. At my confused look he answered my unspoken question.

"Remember, I will wait for you forever." He said squeezing my hand.

"As I would you." I responded catching that he didn't just mean sex, but anything that could interfere.

When we turned around we found a not to happy Emmett. _Damn, I thought I had until tomorrow to deal with this._ I looked quickly at Jasper who looked like he was trying not to laugh and slightly scared at the same time. I probably looked panicky as I looked for ways to escape, but before I found one Emmett spoke.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said in a very protective tone as he stared at my hand joined with Jasper's.

"Good luck, Bella." Jasper said laughing and making a quick getaway around the house to the back door, probably staying far away from Emmett's hands.

"Bastard." I mumbled under my breath which only had Jasper and the others laughing in the house.

"Come on, Bella." Emmett said taking my hand and dragging me back into the forest. _What was up with everybody dragging me back into the forest all the time?_ I looked at Emmett's face and it was set in stone, a side of Em I never had the chance of seeing. I could only worry as Emmett let go of my hand and paced in the clearing. _I think I'm in trouble._

* * *

**Don't worry people I am already half way done with the next chapter so it should be out very soon, if not tomorrow.**

**I was thinking of redoing the first couple chapters, what do you think?**

**Reviews make Jasper wearing only a cowboy hat and boots. **


	11. Ch 11 Counting Seconds

**Don't own Twilight.**

**I am sorry this took forever to come out. I just don't know, I'm just not as interested in this story at the moment and it doesn't really seem like you guys are either, so the updates might be slower, but don't worry I will finish this story. I would love your reviews even if it is to bash on my writing or something, just review!!!!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter of…**

* * *

_Half--- Counting seconds_

Seconds stretched into minutes with Emmett never speaking a word, he just kept pacing and looking at me occasionally. If I didn't know better I would think he was doing that on purpose in order to keep my fear rising and if he was it was definitely working. I kept fidgeting with my fingers; my foot couldn't stay still causing me to shift my weight over and over again. Repeatedly, I tried saying something but then his gaze would shift to me and I couldn't form words. Finally after what felt like eternity he spoke.

"You and Jasper, huh?" He asked coming to a halt and staring at me.

"Yes." I whispered not meeting his gaze.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm not upset at you. I just wanted to find out how serious you two are?" He asked becoming the cuddly bear once again.

"I'm pretty serious about him. I love him." I said quietly.

"You love him?" I nodded. "He didn't take advantage of you, right?" He asked all protectiveness back up.

"No, Em. We didn't get that far, I mean we just got together a say and a half ago."

"Really? Wow, you guys worked slowly. It still doesn't mean I'm not going to give Jasper the good all brother bear scare." Emmett boomed. "Now come on sis, what have you been up to?"

"Not really anything. I have been thinking about school and stuff; you know to see how that will work out." I said slowly relaxing.

"School? Why would you want to do that again?" He asked.

"Haven't you done school for the past sixty or so years?"

"That was only because mom and dad made me." He said pouting.

"Yeah, well I wanted to give college a try."

"College is fun. Hey, maybe I could go with you and we could party." Emmett yelled excitedly.

"Are you staying here then?" I asked trying not to be hopeful.

"Of course, I never want to lose my baby sis again." He said just before crushing me into one of his massive bear hugs. "Now let's go, so I can scare Jazzy."

"Don't be too hard on him."

"I just don't want him treating you like Eddie."

"Yeah, I know and you should too. You have known Jasper for a much longer time. He's different."

"I'm still going to see if I can scare him." He mumbled.

"Fine."

"Come on then." He said before tossing me over his shoulder and running through the forest.

We made it to the house with Rosalie laughing at my situation. I gave her a pouty look and it seemed to win her over enough to help.

"Put the girl down, Emmett. You can't help me with Bella in the same room." She said with a wink. That just caused Emmett to drop me unceremoniously to the ground and practically drool at Rosalie's feet.

"Geez, Rose thanks." I said sarcastically and wiping the dirt off my pants. Her laughter could be heard as she dragged Emmett up the stairs with her to do who knows what.

I joined Charlotte who was just sitting on the edge of a couch that Peter was currently bouncing in, because he was winning a game against Jasper. The only notice the guys gave that I was there was a hand thrown in the air as a pathetic wave.

"Hey, everyone. I would ask who was winning but it's extremely obvious."

"Yeah, I'm starting to question if he is a he." Charlotte said laughing.

"I am all man, and I will prove that to you later." Peter winked at Charlotte, making me want to gag.

"Ugh, everyone stop with the lust. I already have to deal with the dove birds upstairs." Jasper said exasperated, while we just laughed.

"You know you are just jealous, because you want some." Peter said.

"Jasper, I didn't know you wanted Peter." Charlotte said, allowing me to hide my embarrassment.

"I don't, it's actually your husband always hitting on me, though I've tried to tell him I just don't roll that way." Jasper replied smoothly, causing Charlotte to mock glare at Peter and him to be flabbergasted.

"It's strange that I won't have to cook anymore for you dear." Esme said breaking up the little squabble.

"I know what you mean, that was probably the best thing about being human. I will definitely miss your cooking." I said sincerely.

"Thank you Bella, that's sweet of you." She said smiling brightly.

"It's true."

"Geez Bella didn't know you were such a suck up." Peter teased.

"I am not." I huffed crossing my arms and resisting the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Aww, did I hurt little Bella feelings." Peter laughed.

"That is enough out of you, Peter, or your video game privileges will be taken away for two weeks." Esme scolded.

"I'll be good." Peter said with a pout, everyone else was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Thanks mommy." I said to Esme who gave me another bright smile before leaving the room.

"Remind me never to piss her off again." Peter whispered.

"Is Peter scared of our lil' ol' mommy?" Jasper chuckled.

"No, I am scared of no one." Peter said before running out.

"He's scared." Charlotte and I said at the same time making us laugh.

"I wonder what happened to the whole 'I am all man.'" I asked in between giggles.

"That went out when Esme's overly protective took over." Jasper said laughing still.

"Where's Alice?" I asked after a little bit of silence.

"I don't…" Jasper started saying before the pixie popped up and interrupted.

"Over here." She said overly enthusiastically.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Shopping on the internet." _Of course, should have known._

"Anything good?" Charlotte asked. _Uh-oh, a new shopaholic._

"Nothing that I haven't bought yet. Would you let me pick outfits for you? In fact, let's all have a girls day out." Alice suggested bouncing around the room.

"That sounds like fun, I haven't been on a real shopping trip in ages." Charlotte said, putting emphasis on 'ages.'

"Come on ladies." Alice yelled.

"Aw, but Rosie." We heard Emmett pleading.

"Have fun with the guys." She said appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Charlotte maybe you should drag and hold Bella." Alice suggested, probably having a vision of me hopping out the window and taking off.

"Jazzy." I pleaded making sure to lay on the puppy dog eyes heavily, and feel completely desperate. He looked ready to spring me free, until the future seer had to get upset.

"Jasper, you keep right where you are or I will take away all your fingers and toes." My crazy pixie friend screeched.

"But Alice since the family got here Jasper and I haven't been able to spend all that much time together." I pleaded trying to change tactics. After awhile of staring at my whole pouty look, she sort of gave in.

"You're still going, but I guess Jasper can come along since he wants to avoid Emmett. We do need a bag holder anyway." Alice replied grinning evilly.

"As long as I have my Bella at my side, I think I can survive your evil shopping ways Alice." Jasper said holding onto my waist and placing a kiss at my neck.

"We'll see Jazz. Come on, the clothes aren't going to wait for us forever." Alice said before anyone could comment.

We had to bring two cars, because Alice insisted to drive her yellow Porsche. I volunteered to drive Peter and Charlotte's dodge ram truck since I never got to drive much. Jasper and Charlotte decided to go with me, but Alice begged Charlotte to go with her and Rosalie to go with me. I was a little nervous about Rosalie, but I was extremely hopeful that we could become great friends.

The drive to the mall started off extremely awkward with no one knowing what to say. Jasper had sat in the back when we found out Rosalie was riding with us. I guess he thought it was a way to get us to start talking, but he didn't take into account that fact that we never actually tried to speak to one another before so we were practically strangers. When the silence became too unbearable she took it upon herself to break it by asking about the weather, which had us all laughing and getting into an easy conversation.

"I'm glad everything is going to be good between us. I was worried you would hate me after the way I treated you in the past." Rosalie said.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you. I knew the only reason you treated me the way you did was because of your protectiveness of your family."

"Yeah, but I could have handled it better. Maybe I should have just been silent, kind of like Jasper, and not look like I wanted to kill you, even when I didn't want to anymore."

"Let's leave the past in the past and just focus on the future." I said.

"I would like that." She said smiling sincerely before we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Let's get this nightmare over with." I muttered to which Rose laughed but Jasper nodded sadly.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." Alice yelled bounding towards the entrance with people trying not to stare at the crazy person.

When we entered the mall Alice had already disappeared and we had to follow her scent to a store. She already had piles of clothes draped around her arm, but continued to pluck more things from the racks every so often. Charlotte went to join her along with Rosalie. Esme was the only one that looked through some of the jewelry and clothes like a normal person.

Jasper and I sat on a bench by the fitting rooms. My head was placed on his shoulder, while one of his arms was around my waist and the other smoothly caressed my head. I was completely content to stay this way the whole shopping trip, but alas Alice had to disturb our serene moment.

"Bella, try this on."

"Alice, why would I try something on that you already know what it looks like?" I asked irritably.

"Because I said so." She sang out before pushing me to the fitting room doors and throwing clothes at me.

"Stupid clothes." I muttered.

"Clothes are not stupid Bella. They are stylish and express what you want to say about yourself without words." She huffed on the other side of the door.

"So what am I trying to say with this, 'everybody look at me I have more money than you.'" I replied sarcastically.

"No, Bella just stop being difficult and put it on."

"Fine." I put everything on at vampire speed. I had to admit I kind of liked what Alice picked for me. Grayish skinny jeans clung to my legs with knee high boots; my top was covered in a beautiful sleeveless turtleneck that was as black as the boots.

"Okay, Alice I'll get this one." I said.

"I knew it." She said clapping her hands together.

I came out after putting my regular clothes on and resumed my spot next to Jasper again. There was no reason to talk; we were just comfortable holding hands and feeling that tingly warmth that makes us feel alive again. Even though we were in a mall with a crazy shopaholic, I would never want this moment to end.

All of a sudden Alice was no longer was skipping through the store. We found her crumpled on her knees having a vision, but by the way she reacted we knew it wasn't good. Jasper was sending out calming vibes, while Rosalie grabbed all the clothes Alice picked out to buy and told us to wait at the car. Jasper carried Alice bridal style, which of course me being me I felt a tinge of irrational jealousy. Rosalie raced to the cars, but rode with Charlotte and Esme since Alice needed Jaspers gift. Alice came out of her trance state, but didn't say a thing the whole ride home.

Quickly, we all made our way home to find out what was going to happen. When we stopped in the driveway Jasper and I had to help Alice out of the car. She looked like she was in shock, which was probably a first for a vampire. Emmett and Peter were watching cartoons, but when they saw us they started firing off questions that we all just ignored. Rosalie called Carlisle for a meeting in the living room, since Peter and Charlotte didn't have a dining room.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with Alice?" Emmett soon questioned.

"We don't know yet. Alice hasn't spoken since the vision." The soothing voice of Esme said.

"Alice honey you're gonna have to talk to us." Jasper said caressing Alice's cheek, again the jealousy came back but I tried to rein it in.

"Edward." That was all she said and almost everyone was growling. Many thoughts were circling in my mind, one being the most terrifying to me. Did he find me?

"What about him, Alice?" I asked grabbing her hands and kneeling in front of her.

"Edward and Irina are going to the Voluri." She said looking at me with complete sadness in her eyes.

"Why? Why Irina as well?" Carlisle questioned.

"Irina wanted to seek revenge against me, because Laurant was her mate and he died by the wolves that protected me from him." I said emotionlessly.

"Edward could have found out about that and probably used that to his advantage of getting out of there." Jasper hissed.

"It's too late to stop them, their already halfway there." Alice said.

"What do they intend on doing?" Peter asked.

"They plan on telling the Volturi that we allowed a human Bella to run away."

"Yeah, but if they see Bella isn't human we can't be punished." Emmett said grinning triumphantly.

"For some reason the outcome turns out the same though." Alice said with pain evident in her tone. I wanted to ask what the outcome was, but deep down I knew the answer and didn't want it to be confirmed.

"What is the outcome?" Carlisle asked. I couldn't look at anyone knowing exactly what Alice was going to say.

"Death."

* * *

**I know this one's shorter, please don't kill me, but I had to stop it there.**

**Reviews make Jasper play twister with you, alone. :)**


	12. Ch 12 Moments

**This gets tiresome, Twilight is not mine.**

**This one was extremely difficult to figure out how to write, but I did it.**

**Thank you all for all the reviews and alerts. I finally figured out where I want to take this story, so I won't be giving up hope. Yay. :)**

**On to the next chapter of…**

* * *

Half— Moments

Once that five letter word passed through Alice's mouth, everything seemed to go blank except for horrifying visions of the one's I love.

Esme's body mangled to pieces. Carlisle's ashes drifting through the wind. Rosalie's beauty completely gone forever. Emmett's usual happy face filled with excruciating pain. Alice's limbs decorating the forest floor. Peter, no longer recognizable. Charlotte's pieces seem to be nowhere, yet everywhere. Fire comes after all of them soon after.

And Jasper. Jasper never makes a sound except for my name a whisper on his lips as flames take him from my world. He stares straight into my eyes with sorrow, pain, yet still holds onto our love in that gaze.

My family's faces and different scenarios kept replaying in my mind. All slow, all painful, all gone. Dark cloaks circling around me, leaving me desolate, a space left open for_ him_ to walk slowly towards me and drag me away. My screams are the only thing left echoing throughout the forest, but no listens. I'm alone, forever in a nightmare.

I don't know how long I may have been sitting on the ground, my hands clinging to Alice, my eyes staring blankly at the floor. Nor do I know how long my family seems to be yelling my name, shaking me, before I finally come back to the worried expressions of everyone.

Jasper arms cover my shoulders, shaking me. Everyone is circled around us except way farther out then one would expect, the only person close to us is Alice and that might be because of my grip still on her. I only had to stay confused for a moment, before I figured out why everybody was far from us. Emmett tried to take a step forward when a violent growl erupted through Jasper's mouth and death intentional glares were sent around the family demanding and warning no one to come near. Alice remained incredibly still with her eyes shut, not even breathing. I was terrified that Jasper would react that way, but then remembering what he and Peter have told me of their past my fear is only slightly in place. Peter had told me many times of the terrifying stories of Major Whitlock, or the God of War as many liked to call him.

When my eyes finally landed on Jasper, he seemed like another person. In front of me was Major Whitlock, not Jasper. His eyes were pitch black and his normally smirking face was held with an intense amount of worry. His whole being was extremely protective. He was searching my body it seemed for I would guess injuries frantically; his hands were running up and down my arms in a comforting gesture. I started wondering exactly how long I was out of it. I looked towards Peter, knowing that he would know what to do.

"Comfort him." Peter mouthed.

"Jasper." I whispered, when I caught his gaze I continued. "Look, honey I'm fine. See nothing's wrong, you can calm down now. No one is going to hurt me." I said caressing his cheek with one of my hands. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes, breathing in my scent. For some reason at that moment, they way I was able to calm him with a touch, I realized just then Jasper and I were meant to be mates all along. Soul mates. Everything that I felt the moment he got here, even the one's when I was still human, and Alice's vision of how I had to be here, all made sense now. I felt stupid for just realizing it, even the little voice was saying 'duh', but I guess better late than never.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and kissing my mate. Maybe it was the realization or to give him comfort, but I just had the urge. He deepened it and all I felt was warmth consuming my entire body, like my blood was boiling though I had none running through my veins. I faintly heard everyone filing out of the house giving us our privacy. When Alice was rising from her seat, I could feel him ready to do something and started running my hands up and down his back, holding and comforting him at the same time causing his once warning growl to become a purr. I pulled apart from him when all was silent. His eyes were dark, but I knew it was from lust not because the Major was still there.

**-----Lemon-----Lemon-----Lemon-----**

His lips were on mine again before I had time to say anything. I could feel him wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting us off the ground. I felt my back being brought down on a bed, but we never broke apart. A voice in the back of my mind was the only thing telling me where this was going, but at the moment I could care less. I needed to feel Jasper. For all we knew this could be our last moment to be close to one another.

Jasper broke our kiss in order to suck and nip along my neck and moving lower. My hands went to the bottom of Jasper's shirt and started sliding it off his body. My fingers traced his scars and I could see they bothered him. I pushed myself up on my elbows and brought kisses to every one of his beautiful scars. He looked at me like I was the most glorious person to exist. I guess Jasper wanted more because soon I laid there in nothing but my jeans feeling a little self conscious myself as he stared down at my body.

"You are magnificent." He drawled before taking one of my breasts into his mouth.

I arched and moaned his name from the new sensations he was causing to go through me. The sun fell on us causing millions of rainbow fragments to encircle the room. Jasper's hands started to glide from my chest, my stomach, finally to the top of my jeans. Almost agonizingly slow he pulled them off and I didn't waste time shredding his off earning a growl. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him back to me.

Jasper groaned when my sex came in contact with his erection, it didn't even feel like we had a barrier between us. He started licking and sucking my breasts again, showing the same care to both.

"Please Jasper… more." I barely got out. Soon he had my legs tossed over his shoulders and his tongue was circling around my clit. I was trembling under his touch. Jasper inserted a finger into me, making me buckle under him and grinding into the intrusion. When I came he cleaned me up and brought himself to hover over me using his forearms.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you." He said thrusting his hard on against me, causing both of us to groan. "Do you really want this?" He asked.

"I need you, Jasper. Please." After those words left passed through my lips he tore his remaining garments off and adjusted so he was centered right at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt a bit, Bella and for that I'm sorry." He said.

"Its okay, Jazz. I love you." I told him sending him my feelings.

"I love you." He said before thrusting completely into me. I hissed at the pain, if I were still human tears would be running down my face. Jasper held perfectly still, but peppered kisses along my face giving me comfort.

When the pain faded, I moved my hips and felt immediate pleasure. Jasper pulled himself almost completely out before sheathing fully into me.

"So tight, Bella." Jasper groaned out.

"Faster Jazz, more." I moaned. He complied, thrusting at a more vampiric speed. He grabbed my ankles and placed them around his waist, making him go deeper.

"God, I…fucking love…you." Jasper grunted.

My nails were digging into his back as he started to go faster. I kept saying Jasper's name like a mantra. He was starting to thrust erratically in me and I didn't think either one of us was going to last any longer.

"I'm gonna…. come."

"Come, Bella." He commanded. Just him simply speaking had my body wracking with pleasure. I was on cloud nine as Jasper came right along with me. He tumbled to the side of me and we laid there panting for unnecessary breath. His arms enclosed me and he nuzzled his face into my neck. Our contentment encircled us.

**----It's safe to stop hiding--- (sorry if it sucked, I'm not very experienced with lemon writing.)**

That was probably the best experience I had ever had. I felt completely safe in Jasper's embrace and never wanted it to end. We both needed this, if Alice's vision was to come true, we needed this last moment at least. Who knew how long we had?

**JPOV**

War. So much death.

All my memories seemed to just race to the forefront of my mind. Except all of the people that were tortured and dying became the image of my Bella. Her being taken away from me. Her screams filled the air. Fire consuming her body, with her eyes staring at me pleading for help, but for some reason I am not able to help her.

I quickly embraced Bella ensuring myself that she was there, alive, with me. When I tried to read her emotions, they were panicked and horrified. I grabbed her face between my hands to look at her eyes, but they were blank. I started looking for signs of anything that could have caused this, but nothing was there. I started to panic and warned people to not come closer. Soon she started to feel immense pain and sadness, and then everything seemed to go blank for me.

I don't know when but I felt Bella's lips on mine and her love. Her arms were caressing my back and our kiss was pretty heated, and all I wanted to do was show her my love through actions. I was still feeling panicked that my Bella would just disappear from me. I just found my mate, and now Edward is about to take her away. What I would give for him to just show up here so I could rip him to shreds little by little.

We broke apart just staring into each other's darkened eyes. I pulled her into another kiss and brought us both up running straight to my room placing her on the bed. I didn't remember anytime that I felt as alive as I did with making love with Bella. We lay together that night staring into one another's eyes, never wanting to let go. Several kisses and caresses were shared.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Bella actually loved me as much as I her. The day that she ran, I believed that I really was never good enough for any one. My scars alone were enough to disgust people, why would it be any different for this lovely creature? I knew that was completely unfair to Bella, she had always been so nonjudgmental and never had a bad word for anyone, but I just couldn't stop those self-loathing thoughts. Tonight she made them feel like precious gifts when she started kissing them gently, even her emotions didn't signal anything negative. Her actions just made me love her impossibly more.

Who knew that I was always meant to be right her in her arms? Maybe Alice did, I would have to ask. But for now I would try to stay like this, content in my love's arms.

I could feel my family getting closer to the house. Somehow, I never even noticed that they left the house in the first place. They were all feeling pretty worried crashing into the house.

"Bella, were going to have to leave now." I told her kissing her forehead.

"Five more minutes." She groaned. Laughter could be heard from downstairs and I felt there amusement and relief.

"Get your ass down here." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

Bella and I chuckled as we got dressed. I had to find a new pair of pants and Bella had to run to her room for a new bra and shirt. Once we were fully dressed we walked hand and hand down the stairs to our family. Everyone seemed to be trying to be happy, but I knew what they were feeling. Nobody felt like talking about Alice's vision at the moment, I think everyone just wanted to process it first before figuring anything out.

We sat around the living room, everyone lost in their own worlds. Mostly everyone stared at their mates. Alice looked to be trying to search through the future. It didn't feel like it was going to well.

"They're there." She said after hours later.

"How long?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"They should be arriving in three weeks."

"Well, that's more than I thought they would give us." Peter said.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Esme asked.

"I'm trying to find something." Alice said.

"Alice, they're only after us because they believe we let Bella leave on her own, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She said warily.

"Well, if you were able to just allow Aro to see your every thought, it would let him know that you knew Bella would turn into one of us and we can't be punished."

"It might work." Alice said trying to see. "We just have to figure out how to make him see everything."

"Should we call the Denali's?" Rosalie suggested.

"I don't want to have anyone harmed because of us." Carlisle said.

"No, call them." Alice said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They're important." Alice simply said.

We all remained silent again after that. I could hear Rosalie calling the Denali's but didn't bother listening; obviously they were going to come. Emmett and Peter tried to lighten the mood by playing video games and calling each other names. Soon though I felt Emmett's mood change when he seen Bella and my joined hands. _Uh oh_.

"Hey, Jasper let's go hunting." He said getting up.

"Alright." I said. I looked at Bella pleadingly but she just shook her head feeling amused. "Traitor, but I still love you." I said before my lips descended on hers. I was going to make it deeper, but I was suddenly dragged outside. I could hear everyone laughing in the house.

Emmett didn't stop dragging me until we were miles from the house. He didn't say anything until the sky was completely black.

"You will treat my sister like the angel I know she is. If I find out you hurt her in any way, your ass is mine. Got that?" He asked fiercely.

"Don't worry, Em I love Bella more than my own life. If I were to do anything to her, I might as well be burnin' myself." I said.

"Good, because I will not hesitate to hurt you, even if Bella complains about it. I need to protect her more than ever now. We both do." He said staring at the sky.

"I know. I wish there were a way to make everybody safe. I couldn't live if she were to be taken from me, I just found her."

"I know, man I know." He said clapping me on the back and sitting next to me. We stayed like that throughout the night.

* * *

**Hmmmm…..this was HARD to write. Lemons are not my forte and I couldn't write anything else in fear of giving too much away.**

**Review please, even if to tell me it all sucked. Criticism is golden.**


	13. Ch 13 Hole

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts, and I will try not to speak so down on my writing in the future. You guys sure do know how to make a girl feel special. : )**

**The lovely story of Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Without further ado, here is….**

* * *

_Half_— _Hole_

"I have seen what you have done." Alice spoke ominously out of the blue. The girls, not including Esme, and I went off just to get out of the house. It was relaxing just sitting and joking in a beautiful clearing, especially since we all knew it wasn't going last.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said confused.

"Don't play innocent with us. We know what you and Jasper did." Charlotte said giggling, which was very unusual for her, along with Rosalie and Alice. I was glad that Charlotte and Peter was finally getting along with the Cullen's, maybe it's because we're all sentenced to death, but whatever it may be it is great to have both of your families get along.

"What?!" I choked.

"We didn't need to be Alice to know what was going to happen." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly. I just stayed silent and looked all around except at the three girls who couldn't stop laughing. _Bunch of jerks,_ I thought.

"So how was your first?" Charlotte asked. I just ignored her.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you want to talk about it." Alice pouted.

"Fine." I huffed. "Jasper was sweet and it was just great." I told them simply.

"Aww, our little Bella isn't innocent anymore." Rosalie said while pretending to wipe away fake tears.

"They sure do grow up fast don't they? I remember when she was just changed like it was yesterday." Charlotte said.

"Oh, would you guys just give it a rest." I yelled. "Anyways to change the subject, I was sort of thinking about something and thought you guys could help me."

"That's a great idea Bella." Alice said overly enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll help with anything you need." Charlotte said.

"Well since we might have to fight, I thought you guys could teach me a bit." I whispered.

"Alice is right, that is a great idea."

I felt better knowing that I was going to be able to learn how to protect myself, even if it was only a little. The only problem with learning to fight was the reaction that I would get from Jasper. Sure he won't tell me I can't learn, but he also would probably want nothing to do with seeing me fighting or getting hurt. He would be the one that I would truly want to learn from, since he had the most experience than any. Peter and Charlotte would be good as well, but I guess I wanted to spend as much time with Jasper as possible.

"Bella do you have any gifts?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's anything special." I said.

"Well, what is it?"

"I think it's a great gift." Charlotte said.

"It's easier to do than explain." I said. "I can basically look for certain memories from a person and sort of change how you feel about them, but I seriously don't know if that is even what it can do."

"What do you mean certain memories?" Alice asked curiously.

"Like the ones that are the most important, the ones that have the most feeling. I'm not really sure, since I never use it." I replied shrugging.

"How 'bout you try it on someone?" Charlotte suggested. "The only time you used it was an accident on me, but you didn't really do anything. Wasn't there something else with your gift?"

"I can see, I guess it would be your auras. I can tell how badly your past has effected you by how dark or light the color is."

"That is so cool. I will volunteer for you to try it on me." Rosalie said. "What is my color, though?"

"Oh, tell me mine." Alice piped in.

"Alice you have a violet. Rosalie well, yours seems to be a muddy green. Charlotte you have like crimson."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Not really, I get a feeling about them though. For example, I can tell Rosalie has had her past influence a lot of who she is today." _Sadly, not in a good way_, I finished in my head.

"Can you try your gift on me?" Rosalie asked pleadingly.

"Only if you really want to share how you truly felt about your past and to tell you the truth it probably isn't going to work. Like I said the first and only time was on accident." I told her.

"I would love for you to try it on me." She said.

I really did want to help Rose, but I was scared that I was going to mess up and make everything worse or something. Practicing my gift had been something that I had wanted to try since I had discovered it. So I scooted closer to Rosalie, I didn't need to but it is easier to be closer. I focused on her aura and the negative feelings that seemed to surround her.

After about twelve minutes or so of trying to keep hold on a memory, I decided to give up. Maybe, I just didn't know how to use my gift at all. I mean the Charlotte thing was an accident and I still have no clue as to how I got in. How do you practice something that you don't even know the extent of? I don't even know what my gift truly does or what it is.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I just don't really know how." I said staring at my hands.

"It's okay Bella, maybe Eleazar will know." Alice said.

"You did say the only time you did it was on accident, so it makes sense that you don't have a clue as to what it is either." Rosalie said.

"Cheer up, doll let's all see how are boys are doing." Charlotte suggested.

"I just hope Emmett did nothing to Jasper." I said.

"My Emmy does tend to go a little overboard." Rosalie said.

"Just a little." Alice said getting up.

"Who are you talking you little shop addict?" Rosalie laughed.

Alice simply huffed and stuck out her tongue, causing us all to laugh at her expense. Once we all settled down, we took off towards the house hunting a bit, well except Charlotte, on the way there. I truly hoped that Jasper would be okay with me learning to fight, even if it is going to be just the basics. And I really wish that this Eleazar guy can tell me what my gift is and how to use it. Hopefully, it can help somehow with stopping the Volturi and Edward; I just really want to save my family.

**JPOV**

When Emmett and I got home we found the girls, with the exception of Esme, gone. I was a little bum that Bella wasn't here to find out if Emmett killed me, but I know she needs to spend some time with the others. I wish that we could just run away together, but I know neither one of us could leave our family to their death.

"Teach her how to fight." Peter said, like he knew what I was thinking._ Probably does, _I thought.

"Who? Bella?" he simply nodded.

Teach Bella to fight. It's not exactly a bad idea, even if we weren't about to be sentenced to our deaths, I believe all vampires should know some fighting skills. I mean you never know when you need to kick some body's ass, for either talking shit or just for self-defense. I wonder how Bella is going to react to learning to fight; I don't think Bella has even hurt a bug before.

"I'll talk to her and see what she thinks." I told Peter.

"Don't be worryin' about it. I'm sure she will love the idea."

"I want to help Bellsy learn to fight." Emmett boomed.

"Sorry to tell you Em, but she ain't all clumsy anymore." I said. He pouted for a little, and then his countenance quickly changed.

"It's still going to be fun to try to trip her." He said grinning like a mad man, probably thinking of how to go about it. I felt Peter mischievousness too before he spoke.

"Oh, I've tripped her on occasion and have learned the best method is by throwing trees through her legs when she's running. She_ falls_ for it every time, and just so you know pun intended." He said chuckling.

"I am not going to help you two with that." I said.

"You're not going to blab about it either." Peter said confidently.

"I'll just not be involved." I told them. To me it would be funny to see them actually trip Bella, but it will be hilarious when she got her revenge on them. Plus an angry Bella isn't a Bella I want to face.

"Whatever we don't need you anyways." Emmett said.

"The Denali's should be arriving tomorrow. When they arrive, they will be filled in on what is taking place and we can than plan accordingly." Carlisle said coming into the living room. Without using my gifts, I could tell that he really didn't want any of our friends to be involved even if it wasn't to fight. Just the fact that Aro will find out that they helped can cause problems to arise with them.

"Don't worry Carlisle, if they want to help than it is their choice. They can always just leave after they find out what's going on." I reassured him.

"Yes, but they shouldn't have to be involved in the first place."

"They would want to be, it was their own sister that has helped Edward. They all probably feel guilty."

"You're right." He said before leaving the room, probably to find Esme.

"He'll be fine." Peter said. "How's 'bout we see if you still have your kick ass moves, eh major?"

"Whatever Petie."

"Yeah, us two against Jasper." Emmett boomed.

"Fine, outside nimrods." I said walking towards the door. I only took a couple of steps before feeling Emmet's mischievousness; I chose to ignore it and kept walking. All of a sudden Emmet ran smack dab into me causing me to fly through the wall and land in the driveway. I looked up to find a huge hole beside the front door with Emmett and Peter jumping out of it and high fiving each other. _Idiots,_ I thought.

"Laugh it up; at least Char ain't going to be coming after me." I told them wiping the dirt off my pants.

"Oh shit." Peter said, looking like his brain was just working away, possibly of all the things she is going to do, and fear started to skyrocket off the both of them.

"Am I going to be in big trouble?" Emmett whispered sounding and looking like a child that dropped his favorite vase.

"Sorry Em, but I would have to say you are." I said.

"Yeah, when Char is angry… well, let's just say you better keep her away from your favorite limbs." Peter told him.

"There all my favorite limbs." Emmett yelled.

"Maybe, we can cover it up somehow." Peter suggested.

"Good luck with that you two." I said laughing when I felt the girls arriving.

"I think there's a tarp in the…" Peter started.

"What the fuck happened!" Charlotte screeched breaking through woods and staring at the giant hole in the front of her house.

"Um…well…there…frog…spit." Emmett and Peter mumbled over one another trying desperately to come up with a lie.

"Char, just so know I had nothing to do with this. Emmett pushed me when I wasn't lookin' and caused me to go through your wall. Peter I guess was in on it by the way they were high fivin' when they jumped through it." I told her, walking over to my Bella who was feeling highly amused with a bit of nervousness under.

"Peter, honey you know I love you and the things that are about to happen are only to show you how much." Charlotte said deathly calm. "And Emmett as a guest I just want to show you how much I love my home."

The two were practically petrified with fear. Everybody else watched feeling highly amused and a bit of relief that they weren't on the other side. Charlotte stalked slowly to the two of them, calculating. She stopped behind them, grabbing both by their ears and dragging them farther from the house and closer to the woods.

We all followed, but kept our distance not knowing exactly what was going to happen. Alice obviously seen what was going to happen by the way she was laughing hysterically and bouncing in place. Charlotte let go of the dumbasses ears and looked around with a hand on her chin, looking like she was searching. Then her eyes lit up and she disappeared, leaving us all confused except Alice.

"Maybe, we'll be alr….oh no." Emmett started saying looking in the direction Charlotte was coming. Holding in her hands was a giant tree trunk about three times her size all around. The rest of us took a step back, while the two just stared wide eyed. She swung it around like a baseball bat, looking at the two with dark black eyes and a terrifying smile on her face.

All of a sudden she ran up to the two and brought the tree up, then brought it down fast smashing Emmett and Peter into the ground. The tree was surprisingly not even cracked from the impact.

Soon Emmett and Peter tried to run, but Charlotte would just keep getting them. Charlotte kept hitting them as if she was playing whack-a-mole. Then, probably getting bored, she tossed the tree away and grabbed Peter from his leg. I almost thought she was going to rip it from him, but her idea was way better.

Charlotte held tight to Peter's leg and smacked him into Emmett, who went rolling and yelling for help. But none of us did anything, to fascinated by Charlotte's fury and game. When Emmett got up to try to run, she tossed Peter towards him making both fall to the ground again. Faster than the both could get up, she ripped up most of their clothing but we couldn't tell what she did by the way the two were angled. Seeming satisfied with her work, she turned around fixing her hair and clothes and walked happily towards the house.

We watched Peter and Emmett get up wobbly, holding on to each other for support. Everyone burst into laughter, when we took in the state of their clothing. Charlotte had cut most of the legs of their pants, making it look like they were wearing really short shorts. Their shirts were cut past midriff with a slight v-neck. The whole display looked like they were gay lovers.

"Shake it, boys." Alice shouted, this caused both of them to look down at each other's outfits before stuttering and running passed us towards the house.

"I never want to see my husband like that again." Rosalie said looking completely disgusted.

"That's too bad because I just took a picture on my cell phone." Bella said staring at the picture on the phone while laughing.

"Now we'll have blackmail." I said while scooping her up in my arms.

"Oh, here give me your phone Bella." Alice said holding out her hand. "Don't worry I'll only need it for a little while."

"Here." Bella said while placing her phone in Alice's hand. "What are going to do, though?"

"You'll all find out soon." Alice sang, skipping towards the house.

"That can't be good." I said.

"It's Alice, it's never good." Rosalie said.

"I'm frightened for Emmett and Peter." Bella said, worry shining in her beautiful eyes.

"We just seen them get their asses handed to them, there is no way Alice can make it worse." I said reassuringly.

"You're probably right."

"Come on; let's go check on those idiots." Rosalie said.

We got to the house to find Esme scolding Emmett and Peter with Charlotte standing behind her smiling. It seemed to me those two just weren't getting a break today, they didn't even get a chance to change their clothes. No one had even bothered to cover the hole in the wall; everyone was too busy laughing at the two dipshits.

Alice came bounding down the stairs holding Bella's phone in her hand. Before she made it towards us, she abruptly stopped, her vision glazing over to a vision. I checked her emotions, making sure it was nothing harmful, and found her to feel majorly confused.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

"A man, I think he is a nomad, is coming here."She said.

"Is he here to harm us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it doesn't look like it. I think he actually knows you Carlisle."

"When will he arrive?" Esme asked.

"He should be her tomorrow, after the Denali's arrive." She said.

"At least he doesn't seem to be here to cause damage." Esme said.

"He won't cause harm." Peter said with his know-it-all stuff. "At least we get another person to help teach the girls to fight."

"You were going to teach us to fight?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, Peter came up with the idea but I highly doubt Charlotte is going to need any learnin'." I said.

"Oh good. I wasn't sure you would like me to learn." Bella said with a sigh of relief.

"Were you girls talkin' 'bout learnin'?" I asked.

"Of course, I just didn't know how I was going to bring it up to you."

"Now, there is no need to worry. I actually wasn't too sure how to bring it up to you." I reassured her.

* * *

**So, who do you think will be the mystery nomad? I would love to hear your guesses.**

**Review = Jasper naked in giant tub of jello.**


	14. Ch 14 Portrait

**The wonderful world of Sparkly Vampires does not belong to me.**

**I love you all so much for all the reviews and alerts, they always make me do a random happy dance when I read them that makes my family think I need to be checked .**

**Anyways, without further ado-**

* * *

_Half- Portrait_

Can vampires puke, without eating human food?

Oh, boy because right now I felt like it.

I was feeling extremely nervous about meeting the Cullen's long time distant family today. Since I have met my first batch of vampires they always seemed to mention the Denali's in every other sentence. Alright, I'm exaggerating but the other vegetarian vampires are talked about a lot.

I know it's ridiculous to be nervous to meet them since even if we all live they'll return to Alaska and I will stay with my Whitlock family, then we will probably never see each other again except maybe for some holidays that the Cullen's would like to celebrate and have us all join. But still that part of being self-conscious about new and apparently wonderful people is still there from my humanity.

Though, I have to probably be just more nervous about meeting this Eleazer guy that can tell people's gifts. Knowing me, my gift will probably just turn out to be completely useless.

How is it I can get so stressed and nervous about meeting new people, but am not about the fact that the Volturi are coming in about three weeks? I don't even want to answer that question, because the only thing I can come up with is once again there is something severely wrong with my mind.

I tried to take a quick hunt to get rid of my useless stress, but when that didn't work I took a long hot shower that also ended up useless. So I was currently sitting on the windowsill in mine and Jasper's bedroom worrying about nothing.

Jasper sensing my nerves tried sending calming vibes while rubbing circles on my back once he entered the room, but to no prevail. Since he could feel that none of that was helping, his rubbing became wider while slowly making way to my stomach and under my shirt. This time he got my full attention only shifting my nervousness to anticipation and lust.

The glow of the fading light had the skies in a hue of red that was so surreal as it swirled through the sky and seemed to run into the darkness that was beginning to take over. But as majestic as the sunset looked, Jasper was looking way more beautiful with the dews of a recent shower clinging to his shirtless body and his curled wet hair hanging around his face.

His hands glided behind my back, unclasping my bra, and stealthily moved towards the front to massage my breasts. My hands went directly to his pants unbuttoning swiftly, while my mouth claimed his. Our moans filled the silence of our room, while our tongues danced to the melody. He projected his love, lust, and want causing me to gather all of my feelings toward him to feel.

My shirt was pulled over my head and Jasper's mouth moved towards my breasts. My back arched more into him while one hand was tangled in his hair and the other was moving down his still wet chest, his chiseled abs, further to his…

As fast as it started, it ended. Of course, it had to be by the only psychic around.

"Here Bella I think you dropped this." Alice said while picking up my shirt and acting like she didn't just walk in on something that I really wanted to happen.

"Alice." Jasper hissed. I just remained quiet while putting my shirt back on, simply pouting and glaring at the offending pixie sister that I really want to use as charcoal at the moment.

"Oh, you guys will have time for that later." She said as she started skipping around the room. "I wanted to let you guys into what I did with Peter and Emmett's photos."

"That was why you interrupted us, you couldn't wait till later." I growled. Jasper moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist projecting his lust to me. He was making it difficult not to jump him in front of Alice.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "It was either now or walk in on you two, since you guys were not going to get out anytime soon."

"Fine, what exactly did you do?" I asked.

"Okay, well after printing a lot, and I mean _a lot,_ of the pictures. I made posters, shirts, hardback book covers, C.D. cases, hmm what else… oh yeah even seat covers for the cars or just the toilets, and even blankets and towels they even have 'P & E eternally' embroidered on them. Those two are practically on everything, especially since Charlotte let me cover her house with all the things I created. Even if those two get rid of everything, I made many more. I also sent some of the stuff to be put in storage at all the locations where we have a house. Oh my gosh, I love money." Alice finished dancing around the room.

I was actually pretty shocked that Alice did all of that and in such a short amount of time, but then again it is Alice. Neither Jasper nor I could help it and bursted in laughter, especially when we seen two shirts in Alice's hand with Emmett and Peter in their embrace that were for us.

"Why don't we go take a look at Alice's handy work?" Jasper suggested as he ruffled Alice's hair, causing her to mock growl and fix her hair. Soon though she was bouncing in excitement, and Jasper looked like he was about to also making me laugh.

"Let's go, come on. No one has really seen it yet since they all went out, well except Charlotte who helped me." Alice said as we followed her to the closest room. Charlotte was at our side at an instant with a beaming smile on her face. Both started giggling as they opened the door to a once nice pretty normal room that transformed into one that was disturbingly funny.

One wall that was once bare now had a giant painting of what looked to be Emmett and Peter laying with their legs tangled together wearing the short shorts and midriff v-neck shirts. The colors around them were full of a passion filled red with specks of a deep purple. The painting was actually not even dried yet.

They even changed the bedding like Alice said, but this time the picture was of the one I took yesterday. I was almost dreading walking around the house but I had to admit it was pretty hilarious.

"Alice, Charlotte have I ever told you two that you were geniuses." Jasper got out between laughs.

"We know." They said at the same time making us laugh more.

"This is actually the worse room. The others don't have a painting, just the bed covers and some posters." Alice said while throwing her arms around as if she was actually showing us the other rooms at the moment.

"We thought since this is the room Emmett and Rosalie have been using that they would appreciate some fine art." Charlotte said.

"I think they will." I said after settling down.

"So when is everybody gonna get here?" Jasper asked.

"Soon, very very soon." Alice said kind of evilly while rubbing her hands together. She kind of frightened me.

"So I take it will be a great reaction?" I asked.

"Yes, and since the Denali's show up any minute there will be no time to hide anything. This strange nomad is going to be a bit confused, but oh wells." Alice said as she moved to the door and beckoned for us to follow.

She took us down the stairs to the living room which also had many of the photos, but all in all it was way more subtle than what we just seen. The couch had a blanket draped over it with a sewed picture of the two, there were some pictures framed all around the room with a portrait on top of the fire place, and there were also some mugs with the two.

Before I could look more around the house Carlisle, Esme, and Peter came through the door. The first thing their eyes landed on had to be the portrait which had their eyes widening in shock. Then Carlisle and Esme got their composure and looked at the four of us. Jasper and I quickly pointed at Alice and Charlotte.

"It was them." We both said. That seemed to snap Peter out of his shock and turn his eyes to his mate and Alice.

"You two are so going to get it." He said menacingly, but before he could do anything the Emmett and Rosalie came in with four other people who I took to be the Denali's.

"Going to get what?" Emmett asked. Peter didn't answer, but simply pointed at the portrait causing the rest to look at it. Emmett was spluttering and looked like a fish, while Rosalie feigned sickness and the others were laughing.

I was actually really glad that Alice and Charlotte did all this, because it certainly took away all of my nerves of meeting the people who were in front of me.

"This is war." Emmett finally declared after finally composing his self.

"Whatever, you two can't do anything against a psychic." Alice said in a bored like manner.

"Okay, let's introduce our newest arrivals first then you may seek revenge later." Carlisle said when Peter was going to speak.

"It's lovely to see you again. Here let me introduce you to the famous Bella," Esme said as she motioned for me to come forward, which I did while holding Jasper's hand, "she and Jasper are mates."

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." I said.

"And the man in the arms of our Emmett in that picture is Peter, and the woman next to Alice is his mate Charlotte. They own this house." Esme finished.

"Welcome to our home." Charlotte said with a big smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Tanya; this is Kate, Eleazar, and his mate Carmen." The strawberry blonde that I was once jealous of said.

"We've been waiting to meet you since they first spoke of you as a human." Kate said as she squeezed one of my hands.

"So what may I ask is going on with all of these pictures?" Eleazar asked.

"Well, Emmett and Peter made a hole in the side of the house yesterday." Alice answered while skipping towards the front door.

"If you would like, I can show you to the rooms and you can pick the one you want." Charlotte suggested.

"That would be lovely." Carmen answered.

I could see Emmett moving towards the portrait while everybody was busy talking. Peter made his way over as well standing on the other side of the picture. They took a side and lifted it slightly, so as not to make too much noise, but right when they almost had it off Alice threw open the front door and yelled 'Welcome' causing everyone in the room to look at the very confused nomad at the door.

Alice ushered him in and his eyes went around the group and landed on Peter and Emmett who were holding the portrait up high. The nomad looked even more confused, but I guess decided not to question them.

******JPOV******

I couldn't hold back the chuckle that made its way through as I looked at the stunned pair holding their portrait up high for the stranger nomad to see. The man was feeling confused at first but then as he actually looked at the portrait and the two, I felt his complete understanding over the situation which made me confused.

His red eyes once again swept through the room until they landed on Carlisle. When the nomad started to move forward I placed myself in front of Bella a bit. The man's emotions weren't anything bad, on the contrary he was feeling respect and happiness to seeing Carlisle but I didn't want anyone unknown close to my mate.

"Carlisle it's good to see you again."

"As well as you Garrett, what may I ask brings you here?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Well, I was actually just wandering around when I found myself in the Olympic Peninsula and since I knew you were staying there I decided to visit. When I got to your home though the scents were about a week old so I decided to drop by another time, but when I was near Alaska I ran into a woman with gold eyes like you so I go up to her and ask 'do you know Carlisle Cullen?' She sneers and says 'The Cullen's were family but no more. They are to die soon.' Then she ran off and I decided to find you, so here I am." Garrett finished.

"That must have been Irina." Tanya said betrayed as she, Eleazer, and Carmen made her way down the stairs. The hysterical laughter that had been going on upstairs died at Garrett's new.

"So I take it this is your family, Carlisle." He stated looking around us again. Carlisle nodded and started introducing everyone.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett's mate. Kate is currently upstairs with Peter's mate, Charlotte." Carlisle finished as he motioned towards Em and Petie, who gave up taking the portrait down along with Emmett.

"Oh, so those two aren't mates?" He asked motioning to Emmett and Peter. "I thought what with the picture and the way it looked like _they_ were putting it up that…" Garrett trailed off.

His early understanding made complete sense now and I couldn't take it and fell to the floor choking on laughter along with mostly everybody else. The 'gay' dumbasses took the portrait and broke it in half then went outside with it. Soon though we could all smell something burning, but our laughter didn't die down. I must have been projecting because even Carlisle and Esme were on the floor so I got myself to calm down enough to rein it in.

After everyone was once again composed enough we all sat around the living room. Kate and Charlotte flitted into the room. When Garrett's eyes landed on Kate his emotions were of pure adoration and lust, when Kate's landed on his her emotions reflected his own. I chuckled causing Bella to look and feel confused as she looked at me; I simply gave her a look that said later.

Looking at Bella made me realize that I was still very much pissed off at Alice for interrupting our alone time. I just love Bella so much and feel the need to show her every minute that we have together. _Fucking psychic_. At least she made it somewhat worthwhile at the expense of the two dipshits.

"So tell me what was that woman speaking about?" Garrett asked.

"That was our sister, Irina." Kate answered.

"Edward and Irina are with the Volturi, and the Cullens are now sentenced to death." Alice said.

"Why? What have you done?" Garrett asked.

"Bella was a human not too long ago; she and Edward were together for almost a year until he decided it was time to leave after an accident." I felt immediate guilt, but tried to pay attention while clinging onto Bella. "Alice mistook a vision and thought Bella had died, which led to Edward going to the Volturi. Alice and Bella went to Italy and saved Edward, but in the process the Volturi found out Bella was indeed alive." Carlisle spoke but was soon interrupted.

"But she's here and changed so why…?" Garrett asked trailing off.

"They let us go on the condition that Bella would be changed soon, and I showed Aro that she would in the future. And some months after that I helped Bella run away without saying anything to anyone." Alice said.

"Yeah, Eddie went on a psycho rampage looking for her." Emmett boomed.

"So, how is she in front of us here now?" Kate asked.

"Peter rescued me and changed me, later on Jasper who was a friend of theirs came for a visit. Then the Cullens came to see Jasper, well the rest is history; of course Alice probably knew where I was the whole time also." My Bella finished up.

"Edward is basically using the excuse that we let a human with the knowledge of vampires go. Irina went along because she wants revenge against the wolves that protected Bella by killing her mate." Rosalie said.

"Wolves?" Garrett asked skeptically.

"Yeah, they're guys that turn into wolves. They protect humans against vampires." Bella told him.

"We should probably tell them about what's going on." I said.

"I don't want them involved." Bella said.

"They're gonna be because of Irina."

"Then I guess I have no choice." She said sadly, gazing unseeingly through the window that had rain cascading down the pane.

* * *

**Next chapter: Contact wolves and find out more on Bella's power.**

**Reviews please. Giant Jasper cookies to all.**


	15. AN Don't kill me this isn't bad news

**In regards to ****Half:**

**Okay, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I am so sorry that I have not written for this story for a long ass time. I actually don't have any excuse except for school and other stories I so stupidly started. I promise to not give up on this story, but my interest level in this is not as great as it used to be.**

**With that saying, I have been thinking of completely rewriting this story, because when I first started it I actually had absolutely no idea where I was taking it. But now that I do, I believe it would just be better all around if I rewrote it. **

_**Please tell me if I should rewrite or if I should just finish it.**_


	16. Ch 15 All the Time is the Best Time

**The sparkly vampire tale does not belong to me.**

**I shall be finishing this, but I will be redoing and adding some chapters at the same time. That way you guys are happy and so am I :) **

**There is a**_** lemon **_**in this chapter.**

* * *

Half—All the Time is the Best Time

**BPOV**

Nobody should have to be involved in something that was my fault. Edward wanted _me_. I couldn't stop thinking of just simply handing myself over to him. But, my fear of spending eternity with him outweighed everything else.

Selfish.

I was being completely selfish in this matter. But what else was there to do, I hand myself over than what?

And what about Jasper?

Oh, Jasper.

If I chose to go with Edward it would only cause him pain, or if I stay here with the possibility of everyone's death it still brings pain. To him, to me, to everyone.

Now…now, I have to involve the wolves because of some vendetta from a long while ago.

As a human I never had it normal, or good. Now as a vampire, it turns out the same.

I mean really, what the hell? Can't I get a bit of a break?

I truly hoped that Jacob was still missing. If he were to get involved, things would just get more screwed. For all I know he might still want me even if I am a vampire, and I don't think Jasper would hold back from attacking him.

My phone seemed to be waiting impatiently for me to finally make the call to the wolves. It was there just laying on my dresser, staring at me while I sat on my bed looking right back at it. I attempted to pick it up a few times, but every time my hand reached for it I chickened out and brought my hand right back.

I just didn't want anyone else involved, though they were involved the moment Laurent decided he was going to suck me dry.

Hmm, I could probably go hunting right now. Catch a wolf, or deer, or whatever. Well maybe I shouldn't hunt wolves for awhile; I mean I wouldn't want to offend our possible future guests. I wonder how they would take it if I told them my favorite blood comes from wolves.

Probably not too well.

I should probably go out to the grocery store and buy them a bunch of food. Yeah, I could do that. I'm sure practically everyone would appreciate not having to buy smelly food. To the grocery store then.

No, no I needed to make the phone call first.

_I really don't want to do this_. Sighing I finally make another act of picking up the phone. This time I actually push the number to the Clearwater residence, since it was the only number I knew. Hopefully, Leah didn't answer.

It doesn't take long, and I'm happy to hear a deep, husky voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, umm this is Bella. Bella Swan." I hesitantly answered.

He doesn't answer for awhile, probably due to shock but finally whispers, "Bella?"

"Yeah, how's it been going Seth?" I asked.

"Bella? What happened to you? You sound different. Jake still hasn't been around. Is that why you were calling? Are you coming back? Do you know what happened to the Cullen's? Are you with—?"

"Seth, chill will you. One question at a time please." I interrupted, laughing lightly.

"So, why _do_ you sound different?"

"I changed into a vampire."

"Really? What happened? Did one of the Cullen's do it, because you know how Sam would be if they did." He said, with no anger what so ever.

"No it wasn't the Cullen's. I actually got into some trouble and a vampire saved me."

"Cool. So did you call because of Jake? He still hasn't come back yet, and still won't talk to us." Seth said sounding a little sorry.

"No, no I didn't call for Jacob. I…well… I guess I need to speak with Sam."

"Did something happen?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, you can say that. Do you think you can get him or have him call me back soon?" I asked with a sigh.

"I'll have him call you back. I think he's out patrolling."

"Bye, Seth."

"Hey, wait do you know what happened to the Cullen's?" He asked hurriedly.

I thought about whether to tell him, but then I really didn't want to have to tell the story again later. "You'll find out by Sam after I speak to him."

"Oh, okay bye then Bella." Then he hung up.

I sat for only a couple minutes in nervous anticipation before the phone rang.

"Sam?"

"Hey Bella, so Seth was telling the truth." He said in his typical calm voice. "What is it you need?"

After a deep breath, I answered. "Well, it seems that the Volturi are coming for us, and that includes the wolves."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"Basically the rulers of the vampire realm, they enforce the law." I answered. "Remember that vampire that was trying to kill me in the meadow."

"Yes." He said

"Well, his mate is seeking revenge against all of you, along with Edward, and they have brought the Volturi into the mix."

I could hear his sigh of frustration on the other end. "I suppose we have no choice then. We'll have to leave some wolves behind in order to protect the rez, though."

"That's fine."

"Tell me where you are staying and I'll inform the pack. We'll leave tomorrow."

After telling him Peter and Charlotte's address, I just sat on the bed's edge. It was all too much; the single thought of knowing that the chances of losing somebody were incredibly high. Knowing it was your entire fault.

But what was there to do? _What was there to do?_

Jasper rushed through the door and simply wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't control the sobs that started wracking throughout my body.

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered.

"Bella," He sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. And no one is taking you from me, alright?"

"Lying to ourselves won't get us anywhere." I said.

"I'm not lying, darlin'." He said. "I just know, just like Peter and Alice do except mine is an instinct."

"You just know, huh?" I laughed brokenly.

"Yeah, Bella, I just know." He said before kissing my fears away, if only for the moment.

* * *

"So what you are saying is that you have no idea as to what her powers are?" Carlisle asked Eleazar.

"Not precisely." Eleazar said. "I know for certain she has a shield of some sort, but the powers she has described to me and knowing the gifts of this family…"

"Yes?" Carlisle urged, when Eleazar trailed off in thought.

I was even beginning to get extremely annoyed being here. As the others decided to start training a bit, Jasper and I were stuck with Carlisle and Eleazar treating me like some sort of science project for the past hour.

Sensing my emotions, Jasper chuckled and sent me a large dose of calm and a hint of enthusiasm.

"Please tell us what you are thinking, I really have to know." I said happily.

"By what you are telling me and by the gifts around here…it seems as if you are a type of sponge."

"But Bella doesn't have any of our powers." Jasper pointed out.

"Yes, that is why I said _type_ of sponge." He said. "It seems that the powers she gains are morphed to a different type of gift. For example, the seeing someone else's past through their minds might be either Alice or Edward, possibly both."

"What about the aura thing?" I asked.

"I believe that has something to do with Jasper's gift." He said. "I think the gifts you collect, tie into one another."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you look into their minds for their past and you also control how the person can see how they feel about it all." He said. "I'm sure you have other gifts that you don't know of as of yet."

"I don't know." I mumbled uncertain. "This seems a little… strange."

"I've met a few sponges in the past and one other had a similar gift to yours. The only difference was that the gifts they absorbed didn't tie to one another."

"If we can figure out what other gifts' you possess Bella, it might help whatever is to come." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"That it will." Jasper mumbled just as thoughtfully.

"There is the possibility that I am wrong though." Eleazar told them, and then turned to me. "If you could unshield yourself, even for just a moment, I would be able to figure if my assumptions our wrong or not."

"How do I do that?"

"You could have Kate help you." He suggested. "It seems she is the only one that can't use her gift on you. I believe you only have a mental shield to which that could be explained."

"I'll be sure to get on that right now." I said and taking off before they could say anything more.

I decided to go to the only place that I could just let everything go. I needed to simply to think more clearly.

I could hear Jasper running slightly behind from me; he obviously didn't want to let me be alone. But I really didn't mind as long as it was only him.

Once I entered my Cliffside, I plopped down on the log and placed my chin to rest on my hands. Jasper followed suit almost immediately afterwards.

"You alright, darlin'?" He finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed, I guess." I sighed.

"We'll have this all figured out in no time." He said. "You'll learn whatever your gifts are, the wolves will be here soon, and plans will be made."

"I still haven't been able to be trained to fight at all." I mumbled.

"Well, I believe I would be able to take care of that. I don't have the nicknames I do for sitting on my ass."

I laughed. "Yeah, but you probably could have gotten those nicknames by simply sitting and using your gift."

"You're probably right, darlin'." He said laughing and getting up.

"Oh, you want to teach right now?" I asked, also getting up.

"With learning to fight, all the time is the best time, darlin'." He said.

"Alright, so what do I do?"

"Let's start with the basics first." Jasper said. "Catch me."

"Are we playing tag?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, then we'll play dodge ball." He said, and then a glint entered his eyes. "Then we'll wrestle."

…

Turns out I sucked at tag, but ended up being extremely good at the dodge ball (more like, dodge boulders).

Every time I had Jasper in front of me, he would cheat with his gift to slow me down. He said I needed to get passed that, but I just think he didn't want to lose. Or when it was my turn to get tagged, he always caught me without problem.

The dodge ball thing though was a totally different story. Letting my instincts guide me through that one, I ended up flipping over, ducking under, and twirling to the sides of almost all the boulders.

Jasper said I needed to do the same thing with tag as I did with dodge ball in order to never get caught by anyone. That our natural instincts will keep us alive, even when someone has their teeth at our throats.

Wrestling was very difficult since I couldn't really concentrate. My head kept going to the gutter every time Jasper pinned me down.

He wasn't helping at all either since every time he was on top of me, a nip or lick across my neck always happened.

Plus, I was getting extremely frustrated in not being able to just pin him that I was getting sloppy.

It wasn't my fault that he moved like a snake through a sea of grass; he was fast and deadly, and most of all sexy.

After almost two hours, I somehow had Jasper finally pinned down between my legs and my hands holding down his arms. I felt really good having him under me like this.

A huge dose of lust and want shot through my system that wasn't originally from me. Jasper pushed his hips roughly into my jean clad core and I couldn't contain the moan, whimper sound that flowed past my lips.

"Jasper, I don't think now is the time." I said breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed.

"All the time is the best time, darlin'." He said with a kiss to my neck.

I slide my core across his growing bulge. A groan past through his lips and I couldn't help crashing my lips against his.

I moaned when he sucked on my bottom lip and grazed against him again. My hands tightened their hold on his when I felt him trying to loosen my grip.

I laughed when he growled at me and tried pushing me off. I really loved my newborn strength at the moment.

"Don't you like me on top, Jasper?" I asked before thrusting my hips against his growing erection.

My mouth nipped and sucked across his neck towards the top hem of his v-neck shirt. I swirled my tongue across one of the biggest clusters of scars he had; all the while grinding slowly against him.

"Bella, you're killing me." He panted.

"I wouldn't want to do that, now would I?" I taunted, swerving my hips.

My hands glided down his arms, towards his chest, ripping his shirt clean off. His now free hands did the same to my top and flipped us over, tearing my jeans in the process.

He was about to take off his jeans, but my hands stopped him and shredded them off. His mouth quickly came down and attached my parted lips.

We didn't fight for dominance, instead synchronizing a dance only we knew without practice. A slow heat traveled through my veins, straight to my core with a simple taste of his lips.

My legs lifted to hug around his waist, trying to pull him inside. He pulled back slightly and ran a hand down my neck, pinching my nipples, swerving down my stomach, flicking my clit before taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it through my slit.

I trembled and whimpered, bucking my hips for him. He continued teasing me but soon couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, shit." Jasper grunted as he pushed in slowly.

I tightened my legs around him, making him plunge all the way in. We both moaned in response to our now joined sexes.

Jasper almost unsheathed himself fully, before thrusting fast and hard back in me. He did this a few more times, before lifting my hips and thrusting wildly.

"Yeah, right there, Jasper." I practically yelled with the way he was hitting my g-spot.

He opened my legs wider, making me pull him in deeper. I began shuddering, my nails clawing through the grass and dirt. His growls were causing more sensations as they vibrated throughout my body.

"Fuck, Jas…Jasper." I moaned.

His thrusts started becoming a fast vampiric speed. My head kept tossing from side to side, while loud moans and groans left me.

"Come, Bella, come." He grunted.

His hand came down from my hip and pinched my clit making bright white lights surround my vision and my body spasm wildly.

Jasper plunged one more time before releasing a growl that had birds flying away and falling to my side while wrapping an arm around me to pull me closer.

We lay connected, in a bubble of our love and contentment as the sun set. My mind in a happy blank state, only thoughts of my Jasper.

No worries about what was coming or the outcome. For right now all I needed was my time with my love.

* * *

**There you go guys; again I apologize for the long ass wait and so I added a Lemon for you guys :)**

_**Anywhoz, I wrote an OS for the Darkella contest, be sure to check it out. It's called 'Pleasure of the Flesh' and is a pairing with Bella & Jasper. **_

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
